


Frerard-ternity, For Eternity, Fraternity, Same Thing

by romanticizingchemicals



Series: Frerard-ternity, For Eternity, Fraternity, Same Thing - The Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, College AU, Fluffy, Fraternity Rivalry, Frerard, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, MCR, Rivalry, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, dirty talk!frank, neat freak!gerard, slob!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/pseuds/romanticizingchemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•I got this request from a great user named geeisajacketslut (still jealous that I couldn't come up with a username like that). They asked for a type of Fraternity Rivalry thing going on between Frank Iero and Gerard Way, and that's literally the best fucking idea I've heard all day. And then I came up with "Frerard-ternity", which sounds like fraternity, which sounds like for eternity, so yep•</p>
<p>What do you think of when you hear the word college? Staying up until midnight, partying and getting drunk like you see in those comedies? Or perhaps you picture a more realistic take, which includes the littered desk and over usage of coffee mugs due to the chronic consumption of the beverage. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, you think of joining some great clubs. That's always a great idea, right? To get involved in your school?</p>
<p>Sure, but not if it's against your super hot roommate.</p>
<p>Gerard and Frank end up in the same dorm room together, and fall helplessly in love. The only thing blocking their relationship is the brutal rivalry between their fraternities, which happen to be exact opposites.</p>
<p>How bad could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well When You Go (Please Don't Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeisajacketslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/gifts).



Gerard's P.O.V.

***

"Mom, mom, mom, shh. It's going to be okay. Big breaths, it's okay!" I attempt to console my sobbing mother, who has decided to throw herself at me in despair. Today, I'm finally going off to college, and even though my mother has been harassing me about it for the past five months, she's just not ready to let me go.

 

I continue caressing her curly, messy hair, which sticks up everywhere because of the terrible sleep she had gotten last night. She shakes in my arms, and I look at Mikey helplessly, who sighs and places a hand on Donna's back. "Mom, he'll be back for break. You can Skype him. It's not... It's not the end of the world," he comforts her, but to me, it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself of that.

 

Not only will my absence be hard on my mom, but it'll probably be just as difficult on Mikey. I keep him sane, as he does for me. He's the one who talks be down from my chronic anxiety attacks, and even though he's really distant sometimes, I'm as clingy as one of those tiny, squishy squid things, so he can't stay away from me for more than five minutes at a time. But a month and a half?

 

I don't think he'll last that long.

 

Donna finally nods into my shoulder, and she pulls away, wiping away a tear. "Oh, Gerard, I'm so proud of you. You don't know how happy I am for you! I'm just so sad that you have to go," she hiccups through steadying sobs. I smile and kiss her cheek, and she straightens my scarf like the mother she is. Mikey bites his bottom lip when I approach him. "You'll be okay. Text me, and I'll answer. Call me, and I'll pick up. Stay sane," I say softly, and I pull him in for a hug.

 

We sway on the spot, patting each others' backs reassuringly. I'm concerned for Mikey's wellbeing, whether I'm here or not. I'm finally able to convince myself that he'll be fine without me as I pull back from our warm embrace, and he smiles. I think I may even see a glassy gleam in his eye. "Is that a fucking tear, cry baby?" I tease, and he laughs tearfully.

 

So it is.

 

The final farewells are said as I slip into the driver's seat of my small, beat up car. I insert the key, turn it, and the engine sputters to life, the scent of coffee mingled with gasoline filling my nose. 

 

I roll down my window to kiss my mom once more, and even Mikey comes over for a sign of the same affection. He loves me, he really does, but this is surprising coming from Mikes. "Your weak side is showing. Stay strong," I say softly, giggling quietly, and Mikey nods like he's just made a promise. And, in a sense, he has. I pull out of our driveway, Donna and Mikes waving like complete idiots.

 

In return, I wave in the same style, and I roll up my window as I begin to drive down the street. Towards my college. Towards a new section of my life.

 

Towards my future.

 

***

 

"And here's your room key, Gerard," says the woman emotionlessly, passing me a glimmering key with a white tag on the clip. I take it with a smile, an odd rush of power flowing through me. I have a room now. A dorm. Officially. "You'll be sharing it with... Frank Lero. Please get sleep and prepare for tomorrow's classes," the lady adds slowly, and I nod. 

 

Frank Lero.

 

"Thank you so much!" I say, a little too graciously. With an almost giddy pep in my step, I drag my bags out of the main building of the campus, towards the dorm complex with a large "C" above the doors. The journey isn't too much of a hassle, but with fifty pounds of bags and shit I could have probably left at home, the trip would've been way easier.

 

When I make it to the complex, I take out the identification badge that I had gotten made when I had first arrived at the main building. My picture is really cheesy; your average freshman photo with the overly-excited smile. That's me, alright.

 

What I find extremely cool is the technology these buildings have. To get into the complex, I actually have to swipe the I.D. across a sort of monitor looking thing, and that's supposed to keep psychotic murderers out, so that's a plus. Upon completing this, I pull open the heavy glass door and struggle to kick my bags into the lobby of the building, my identification badge held between my teeth and the door behind held open by my free hand not pushing a suitcase around campus.

 

Stuck in a very uncomfortable position, I stay still for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Suddenly, another student walks up to me, and he pulls my bags all the way through the doors and into the lobby. I sigh with relief and let go other the door, putting the I.D. back into my pocket. Turning to the student, I examine his appearance. Besides an awesome, curly, tangly mass of brown hair, he's otherwise just like anyone else here. However, he has an interesting vibe about him, so I decide I should attempt at human interaction.

 

"Thanks! Thanks, so much... Too many bags," I thank him casually, and he fakes a half smile. Mission status: fail. "No problem. You just looked like you needed some help. I'm Ray," he replies unsurely, his voice a bit higher than I expected.

 

He's probably a good two inches taller than me, with a strong but lean build, if that makes sense. Ray. This is Ray. "I'm Gerard, but feel free to call me Gee. But I need to go up to my new room and unpack, because I have a shit ton of stuff to take care of," I respond, exasperated. Ray smiles and nods understandingly, and then returns to whatever else he was doing.

 

I reluctantly return my attention back to my bags, which I could swear are laying on the floor, taunting me. 

 

_Gerard, you're so weak. Can't even carry bags._

_Stairs? Ha! More like "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE MOTHERFUCKAH"._

_There ain't no elevator to save yah now._

 

My mind is a very fucked up place. Don't judge.

 

I pick up one of the duffle bags, letting it slide to the base of my arm, and then do the same to my other one. With my paintbrushes and filing binder, I repeat the sliding motion on my free arm, and I pick up two of my other bags in one of my hands. With my remaining hand, I bend down and pick up the suitcase, which rolls. 

 

It rolls.

 

We'll have lots of fun going up those stairs.

 

***

 

With a shaky, dying breath, I reach the final step of the flight, finally reaching my floor. My legs nearly give out, and my arms are aching so much. I decide to hold out until I reach the room, so I take a determined breath and walk down the hallway of the third floor, looking for a door with the numbers 2001 on them. 

 

I spot the door from afar, and eagerly hobble over to it, bags and all. Once I finally reach it, I marvel at my ability to not fall, and I then realize that fishing for the key is going to be a complete nightmare. Instead, I take the hand with the two bags in it and smack the door a couple of times with my knuckle.

 

From within, I hear music blaring through someone's headphones, but there's no movement.

 

Great. 

 

I sigh dramatically, and end up dropping all of my bags. "Shit," I mutter to myself, but this makes it easier to get the key. I reach into my pocket and pull out the brand new key, inserting it into the lock. With a click, I take out the key and turn the knob, the aroma of chemicals and new house filling my lungs pleasantly. I breathe in this new scent and step in, closing my eyes.

 

This is it. All new. All grand. All mine.

 

Well, and Frank Lero's.

 

I open my eyes and look around the room, my eyes landing on a very short guy with headphones on, music blaring. He's pinning tons of photos and posters onto his side of the room, his shit scattered all over the floor and the desk and just– _everywhere_. I fucking swear, he better not be a slob.

 

Sighing, I pull the rest of my bags in, and I pull the door shut behind me. Only at this does Frank turn around, jumping and squealing out of terror. I laugh stupidly, admiring how easily I can scare him. But my laughing doesn't last long, because then I decide to take a long, hard look at my potential best friend forever. 

 

What? I've seen too many college flicks. Well, _some_ part has got to be realistic enough.

 

He's actually really hot. His eyes are a deep hazel, almost like a jungle. Frank is also pale, and has earrings and a lip piercing. Usually, this type of appearance would drive someone away, but I think he's hot. Like, really, _really_ hot. 10/10 would bang. What the actual fuck am I saying? 

 

Frank takes off his headphones, pausing his music, ruffling his hair. I absentmindedly watch as he does this, my eyes following his hand when he messes with his hair, which is either black or a very, very dark brown. He's just really, really cute. Gosh.

 

"I'm not too great at first impressions. Sorry I scared you," I quickly apologize, and Frank nods his head. "As you should be, you little shit!" he replies sternly, and I already like him, "Nearly scared a fucking zebra stripe into my underwear." I laugh and bite my lip, shaking my head slowly. He crosses his arms, which is really amusing because he's probably five foot four, but he has tattoos. Fucking amazing.

 

"You're... Frank Lero, right?" I ask, just as an assurance. Yes, I've practiced saying his name a million times over to the complex and up the stairs. Frank groans angrily, and I scrunch up my nose. Did I say something wrong? What gives? "I swear to God, if someone else calls me Frank _Lero_ again, I'm going to string some motherfucker on fire," he threatens seriously, "It's Frank Iero. Eye-ear-oh. _Iero_." 

 

I exclaim an understanding "oh", and then Frank asks, "So are you gonna tell me your name our stand there gawking?" I furrow my brow. "Cocky little bitch, aren't you? I'm Gerard Way, but you can call me Gee. I need to organize my stuff, because there's lots of it. So let me know if... You... Need any... Help?" I manage to say, not really knowing what I would even do help.

 

Frank looks me up and down, and then nods quietly, resuming his music. I sigh and put in my own earplugs, pulling out my iPod and a pack of mints. I'm honestly just really excited to start college for real. The pictures, the tours... Those were nice, but this is the real deal.

 

Every single moment of your college life could determine the outcome of your actual life, which is a really scary thought.

 

Very scary thought. 


	2. Pick and Choose Your Battles and Brothers

Frank's P.O.V.

***

"Keep your shit on your side of the room!"

 

Gerard says this angrily, loudly, his earbuds blasting music into his ears. He kicks a pile of my shirts that I had accidentally scattered onto his side of the room earlier, and he dumps a few of my socks onto my bed. I roll my eyes, shoving the socks off of my bed and onto the floor.

 

Gee is adorable, but he's a neat freak.

 

In fact, I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but Gerard is hot. He has shaggy black hair that falls pointlessly into his face, and I want nothing more than to run my hands through that hair. His eyes, like mine, are a deep, green-brown, hazel and neverending. I want to stare into those eyes. Okay, maybe I just need to make a list of this stuff.

 

I sit down onto my bed slowly and watch Gerard stack his comics onto the bookshelf next to his bed, a low and steady rumble erupting from his earbuds. I find myself staring at his pants, which are way too tight and a dark red. He's wearing an oversized black sweater as well, with a pair of Converse that he hadn't bothered to take off. The shoes are beat up, scuffed and stained beyond recognition of the original color, which may have been white at one point.

 

Gee shifts the books around on the shelf and turns around to find me staring. I don't flinch, and I don't blush. I hold eye contact for a few minutes with the stunned and reddening Gerard, who eventually swallows and looks away. I smile to myself at how cute that whole episode was. He's freaking adorable.

 

After placing his neatly folded clothes into his dresser, he takes out his earbuds and sighs deeply. I've already finished organizing my side of the room, but I prefer clutter to neatness, unlike Gerard. Clutter, to me, is a sense of home, so my posters and pictures and photos and magazine exerts that litter the wall all have a special meaning to me. "I think that I'm going to go and look at the different clubs and stuff... Would you be interested in coming?" Gee asks sheepishly, and I shrug, slipping my feet back into my boots and leaving them untied.

 

"Sure, but I doubt I'll find anything interesting," I reply, trying to hide what I'm actually feeling. Eagerness? Anticipation? I'm not sure, but I definitely want to go anywhere with Gerard right now. It sounds hopelessly desperate, but I want him to like me. To love me.

 

Gerard smiles a small-toothed smile, which causes me to smile as well. His glee is contagious, I swear. It's fucking adorable.

 

"Let's go then," Gee suggests, and I follow him out the door. He checks his pocket for the key and then closes the door behind us. It clicks shut and locks itself, and we head down the steps. I can only imagine the pain that Gerard had gone through trying to heave all of those bags of his up the stairs, but the trip down is way easier. Plus, he doesn't have any bags now to carry. 

 

We make it to the lobby, where Gerard waves to this student with a huge mound of curly hair tossed wildly around his head. I look at both of them skeptically, suddenly very protective for no reason, and I flash I quick, irritated smile. "Oh," Gerard realizes, stopping, "Frank, this is Ray. Ray, this is Frank!" 

 

Ray smiles and shakes my hand, which I quickly shove back into my pocket after a quick shake. "Hi," I say simply, to which he replies, "Hey! Nice to meet you." I would say the pleasure is all mine, but it's not. Gerard tugs my arm gently, the contact sending warmth through my body, and I grit my teeth. Why do I like him so much?

 

Gerard and I leave the building, the autumn air enveloping us in crisp, cold winds. Gee shivers slightly and steps closer to me, adjusting his scarf as we walk towards the large fields of the campus. At this, I blush, because... Well, shit, I don't know. He does that to me. 

 

I hear shouts and a buzz of noises from the side of the main building, and I notice a huge mass of students and individual stands that seem to be promoting the growth of a variety of clubs, frat homes, and sororities. I nudge Gerard, and he jumps, his eyes wide and shocked. This confuses me, but I don't question it. "They're having some sort of fair thing. It looks like a promotion thing for clubs," I say softly, and he draws a deep breath. He seems suddenly jumpy. Why? I'm not sure.

 

"Y'okay?" I ask gently as we approach the gathering, and Gerard shakes his head slowly. "I... I have social anxiety," he admits in a small voice, and I feel a surge of pity for him. How exactly does he think he's supposed to get through college with a mental disorder like social anxiety? This leads me to placing an arm around his waist, and though it's meant to be friendly and reassuring, it sure as hell feels romantic.

 

Gerard bites his lip in concentration and does his best to ignore my hand, and I look at the groups of people to distract myself. They're some kids laying in a circle in the grass by a tree, and what they're doing, I don't know. Hippie circle, maybe? Different stands host different signs and promoters, who hold up flyers and shout. 

 

We we finally find ourselves at the center of the gathering, the mass of students moving around from stand to stand, observing what each club has to offer. A huge banner handing from two trees about a hundred feet apart reads "CLUB FAIR". How had I not seen this when I had checked in? That makes no sense how I had missed this.

 

"Well, where should we start?" Gee asks awkwardly, and I remove my arm quickly. I would've put it around his shoulders, but I'm way too short for that. I place my hands into my back pockets and stand on my heels, swaying slightly. "Probably with the first one over there," I suggest, pointing to a group of people gathered around a stand near the beginning of the fair. Gee nods, and we make our way towards the table.

 

One of the people behind the stand notices us, smiling and standing up from the folding chair he was sitting in. "Hey, bros!" he cries out excitedly, his voice tinged with hopefulness, "I'm Tyler Joseph, but you can call me Tyler. Are you interested in joining the Astronomy Club?" To be honest, I'm not too intrigued by outer space. Stars are pretty, but I have no desire to look at them through a telescope. Gerard shrugs and takes a flyer. 

 

"Do you guys want to find out your Zodiac sign, maybe? Maybe that will change your mind?" Tyler asks hopefully, and I nod. I have nothing better to do, anyways. He smiles and pulls out a laminated sheet with writing and pictures on it. "Birthday, please?" he asks me, and I bite my tongue, knowing the reaction I'll get. "Halloween," I mutter, and his eyes widen. "Oh! That's so cool! I wish my birthday was on a holiday, too!" Tyler exclaims. That's the usual reaction I get.

 

He looks through the paper and points to one of the passages, reading it aloud to me:

 

" _Scorpio. Scorpios are very resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, and, above all, a true friend. Though quite secretive and blunt, they make the best longtime friends. They hate it when they're lied to, and they can get quite angry at passive, quiet people._ "

 

That sounds a lot like me, actually. I admire the small picture of the scorpion above the passage, absentmindedly running a finger over the side of my neck. A scorpion for my zodiac sign would make a great tattoo. "Cool. Thanks," I reply, nodding. Tyler turns to Gerard, who's skimming through the flyer. "Birthday?" he asks Gee, who looks up nervously.

 

"I... Umm... April 9th," he stutters, swallowing hard. I rub his arm reassuringly, and he looks at Tyler.

 

Tyler grins and nods, pointing to a ram head and another passage:

 

" _Aries. Aries are courageous, determined, confident, honest, creative, artistic, and outgoing. Though they're quite optimistic, Aries are short-tempered and easily aggravated. They're very moody, but once you bond, they're a friend for life._ "

 

Gerard scrunches his nose and nods slowly, setting the flyer back down. "Mmkay, thanks, but I'm good..." he says softly, and Tyler sighs. "Ah, we always have trouble gathering new members. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Thanks guys!" 

 

We move on to the next table, where two people are engaged in an animated argument.

 

"I said to print the flyer on neon green paper, not blue! How do you confuse blue and green? Are you color blind?" a girl screams at a tall, lanky boy. The boy balls his fists at his sides. "I'm not! You said blue! You said to put it on blue paper!" he yells back, and Gerard and I look up at the sign. "Debate club," we both mouth in unison, exchanging grimaces. I hate debates and verbal fighting. 

 

We move to the next stand, behind which a group of girls are singing. Another stand beside them includes cheerleaders calling out chants and doing stunts that don't impress me much. We move along like this, most of the clubs either stupid or ruined by bad impressions. We finally get to a group of men in matching red jackets, their names and a symbol on the coats.

 

They're civilized and kind, smiling and polite. "Hey there, guys!" a blond student says, and we wave at him. He waves back, as do the rest of the men behind him. I count out eight, and I recognize the sign and symbols belonging to that of a fraternity home. Joining a fraternity could be fun, so we walk over to talk. I also realize that the rest of the tables that we haven't visited belong to fraternities or sororities. 

 

"I'm Bob Bryar, and these are my brothers. We're part of an Honor Society fraternity called Alpha Kappa Mu National Honor Society, or AKM. We're dedicated to excellence and academic progress, and with your help, we can recognize and maintain academic success throughout the school," he explains, and I hiss slightly. It's more of the sound you make before you say "well...", and I shake my head. Academics haven't ever really been my strong point, and judging by the look on Gerard's face, he wasn't that great in grade school, either.

 

Bob smiles and nods, and we move onto the next table. This one seems to spike Gerard's interest, as he admires the posters designed for the frat home. A man approaches us gleefully, his dark brown, curly hair tied tightly behind his head into a ponytail. He has silver hoop earrings in his ears, and a piercing around his eyebrow. 

 

"Hello, fellow students," he greets smoothly. His voice is deep and raspy, and Gerard smiles at him. "Hey. I'm Gerard, and this is Frank," he replies. Why is he telling this guy everything? The man smirks and bows his head out of respect. "I'm Gregory, and I'm the treasurer of this fraternity home, Kappa Pi. At Kappa Pi, we strive to constantly improve our artistic abilities and reach for the stars. We work with all types of art; drama, poetry, creative writing, drawing and painting, and much more. Our brothers and I live in a shared home, but it is currently optional to live there," he replies.

 

Thank God, because I hadn't even thought of that. What if Gerard had moved out, and we grew apart? 

 

Gerard smiles and picks up a flyer. "That sounds very interesting. Could I possibly sign up, and think about it?" he responds, and Gregory nods. "Of course. Here, just sign your name and write out your phone number. Let me know if you want to join. All of the information should be on the flyer," he tells Gee, who picks up a pen and writes down his name. I have no interest in joining this frat home, so I move onto the next table, not waiting for Gerard to finish. Gregory's eyes follow me, his brows furrowing.

 

Okay then?

 

The next table belongs to another fraternity home, this one of musical origin, I assume. One of the men is playing a guitar, and another tunes a violin. I smile at the student who appears to be the leader, and he grins back. "Hey, dude," he greets, adjusting his sweater. The sweater is navy blue and white, and he's wearing one just as the other men are wearing. They look really cool, to be honest.

 

"I'm Derek, and you are?" he introduces himself. I grin and say, "Frank. Is this a music program type thing?" Derek's lips part to reveal a crooked smile, and he nods quickly. "That it is. It's a band fraternity. We as brothers play music, and we strive for the highest accomplishments. We're all musically inclined, as music is an art." He says this, his voice rising at the last part. I hear Gregory scoff from the other table.

 

So that's why he had scowled at me.

 

"Do you play anything?" Derek asks, and I nod. "Guitar. I play guitar," I reply cheerfully, and he smiles. "That's fantastic. The only guitar player we have is Harry, and he plays acoustic. We work with it, but we can't really play much wth just an acoustic guitar. What type of guitar do you play?" he says. I crack another shit-eating grin. "A few types, but my favorite is definitely the electric guitar. I have a Les Paul named Pansy, and she's my baby. Love her a lot," I say excitedly, happy that my talent is appreciated by a stranger.

 

Gerard soon joins me and we listen to Derek as he explains the induction ceremony of the fraternity, which is called Kappa Kappa Psi. That would be a great Korean band name, but it's Greek, so I silently curse myself for being so stupid. What even? 

 

"And it would be preferred if you stayed with us, but if you and your boyfriend wanna stay roomies, that's okay," Derek says, to which Gee and I immediately begin shaking our heads. "No, he's not my... We're not..." I start, but I stop myself. I want him to be, but he isn't. 

 

Derek smirks, but when he notices the flyer for the other frat home that Gee was interested in, the smile it driven clean from his face. "You're... You're a Kappa Pi fraternity guy?" he asks slowly, and Gee looks at the flyer in surprise. "Oh, not yet, but I was thinking about it!" he replies, and Derek's expression turns into one of disgust. Gregory chuckles from the other table. 

 

"What's wrong with that?" Gerard asks defensively, and I look between him and Derek. The tension between the two is quite noticeable, and I grab Gerard by the elbow. "Maybe... Maybe we should go," I suggest hopelessly. Gee doesn't move. Derek grins maliciously, and I bite my tongue. "What's wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong. Your fraternity home of interest is made of a whole bunch of good-for-nothing hippies that smoke pot and shit. They don't think that music is a competent form of art; they're arrogant and prideful. They're pitiful. Do you really want to be in that crowd?" he sneers at Gerard, and I suddenly feel a surge of protection for Gee. "Hey, shut up. Don't talk to him like that. If he wants to follow his passions and that's the home he wants to be a part of, then let him!" I reprimand Derek, and he laughs dryly, scoffing.

 

Gregory approaches the table and crosses his arm, a toothpick hanging from the side of his mouth. "You don't even run a fraternity. You're a joke, you and your misfit 'band' of musicians who shouldn't have the right to call themselves that. They suck at playing any instrument, and what you run is a stoner house. You're all always getting drunk and messing around. You're not a real frat home; you're a laughing stock!" he yells back, and him and Derek are suddenly in each others' faces, screaming and insulting each other. 

 

Gerard and I slowly back away from the scene, moving on to the next stand with a sense of urgency. "What the fuck was that for?" I ask quietly, not noticing that my hand is still at Gee's elbow. If he notices, he doesn't care. "This is why I don't come into public. 'M always causing problems," he mumbles, and I rub his elbow consolingly. 

 

"Nah, you don't. That was their own damn fault, not yours. Don't let them make you feel like that, Gee," I say soothingly, and Gerard smiles down at me. I grin back, and we look at the next fraternity table.

 

***

 

"I'm starving," Gee whines from his bed, kicking and groaning. I roll my eyes and continue typing at my computer. I've decided to start a daily log if I have time for it. Then, maybe, I'll remember my years of college. "Sucks to you, then," I reply quietly, sucking in my breath. 

 

Gerard scoffs and rolls onto his stomach to look at me. He stares at me for a few moments, anazlying my features, which is not a missed action. "What?" I snap irritably, and Gee jumps. "S-Sorry, you're just..." he starts, blushing, but cuts himself off. I glance up from the screen and squint at him.

 

"I'm just what?"

 

Gerard bites his lip, and I have the sudden urge to kiss him. Well, if I'm going to be completely honest with myself, we've only known each other for seven hours, and I already want to make out with him. Is that desperate? That sounds desperate. 

 

I look back at the screen of my laptop and finish typing.

 

_And I've met my roommate, Gerard Way. He's hot. Really, really hot. He's fucking adorable. His hair is black and messy, and it sticks up in the back. His eyes are like mine, rich and hazel, and he has baby skin. Like, model skin. He's gorgeous, and I want that. I want it so bad._

 

_But he's probably not a gay atrocity like me. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, because fuck, we've only known each other for a few hours, but I already want to be with him. As a boyfriend. I want it so bad, but I don't know how to get it._

 

_All I want is what I can't have._

 

_That's all for today, and I'll try to check in again tomorrow._

 

_xofrnk_

 

I had written about the scene at the fraternity home a while ago, and my drive here is also described in the introduction. I save the file and close it, just to ensure that Gee doesn't see it, and I shut my laptop. 

 

"You're so small," Gerard teases, finally looking back up at me. I stretch out my back and stick out my tongue. "Fuck you," I reply sourly. Gee grins and quickly says, "You wish you could." 

 

I do. I do wish I could.

 

I roll my eyes and stand up, intent on taking a quick smoke outside. I fish around in my pocket for a pack of cigarettes, finding them next to my lighter, and I open the door. Gerard's eyes follow me, and before the door closes, I stop it with my foot, and I say, "What if I do?"

 

With that, I slip out the door and take a deep breath as it closes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to rush it. I want to make it quick and interesting. But it's taking forever! Do you guys know how hard it was to find those frat home names? 
> 
> It was hard.
> 
> *that's what she said*
> 
> SHUT THE EFF UP CONSCIENCE.
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	3. All I Want Is You

Gerard's P.O.V.

***

What just happened?

 

I was merely joking around, though some part of me wishes that Frank would fuck me, because hey, I'm desperate for him to just fall in love with me. But did he just...?

 

My mouth is slightly ajar, my cheeks reddening at a quick pace, and I sit up. Am I imagining this, or did Frank just admit to maybe liking me?

 

I know I shouldn't do this, but I pad quietly over to Frank's bed, opening up his laptop. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing. He could've been doing anything, but I'm curious. To my surprise, there's no lock or passcode on in. I should tell him he needs to get a password thing, but then he'd know that I'm snooping.

 

I go to his app history, because I want to know what he's been doing. I feel really bad about it, but I'm going to look anyways.

 

The most recent app is Word, so I open that and look at the files he's opened today. "Interesting..." I muse quietly, opening the only document in the section, which is titled "College Entry - 1". I quickly glance towards the door, and then back at the screen, opening the document and reading it.

 

_I'm going to start a college entry thing, and I guess it could be called a diary, but that's weird._

_Anyways, today I packed up, my mother smothered me with kisses, and I endured a long, painful ride to the school. The old lady at the main office, slow and annoying, took my picture and gave me a list of restaurants and shit in the area. Thank God they have a Starbucks._

 

They have a Starbucks? Fuck yeah!

 

_I was also looking at the frat homes and clubs at the club fair thing, and I found one that I'm looking forward to. Kappa Kappa Psi, I think. It's like a band, and the guy there seems super into it. But there's a huge rivalry between Kappa Kappa Psi and this art fraternity, and they got at it earlier. It was very awkward..._

 

_And I've met my roommate, Gerard Way. He's hot. Really, really hot. He's fucking adorable. His hair is black and messy, and it sticks up in the back. His eyes are like mine, rich and hazel, and he has baby skin. Like, model skin. He's gorgeous, and I want that. I want it so bad._

_But he's probably not a gay atrocity like me. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, because fuck, we've only known each other for a few hours, but I already want to be with him. As a boyfriend. I want it so bad, but I don't know how to get it._

_All I want is what I can't have._

_That's all for today, and I'll try to check in again tomorrow._

_xofrnk_

 

My mouth is nearly all the way to the floor by the time I read the last portion of the entry. Frank _likes_ me? He likes _me_? 

 

I have to reread the document a few times and pinch myself to make sure I'm not in some kind of dream. Frank, my hot, cocky, gorgeous roommate likes me? I'm cute, I'm adorable, I'm funny?

 

The fuck is he on?

 

Down the hallway, though the door is closed, I can hear someone cough, so I quickly shut the laptop and scramble off of the bed, leaping onto my own bed and grabbing a comic off of the shelf.

 

I open it to a random page and pretend to read, my face and heart both warm and smiling. 

 

Frank likes me. I like him. 

 

Sure enough, Frank walks through the doors, the distinct scent of smoke following him as he enters the room. I watch him intently, and he looks down at me. He scrunches up his nose and furrows his brow. He's so cute.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks defensively, and I simply shrug. He doesn't have to know that I read that. Not yet, anyways. 

 

I return to the comic, not really even reading it. Instead, my mind is on Frank and that file. I recall some of the sentences, and they make me feel so great about myself. I'm cute. I'm adorable. I'm hot. I've had a lot of self-image issues. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore, the thought of suicide crossing my mind a few times. Luckily, I'm past that stage at the moment, and I've accepted the fact that scrutinizing my body for not being a certain way won't change anything. Except for my self-esteem.

 

Frank's eyes linger on mine for a few more moments, and then he plops down onto his bed. As he does, I realize with horror that I hadn't closed out of the document on the laptop. _Shit!_ He'll find out that I was snooping if he opens that computer, so I cough as a way to get his attention. "What?" he asks tiredly, and I bite my tongue. Yes, what? 

 

"You should take a shower," I say quickly, desperately, and Frank squints at me. "Okay...? But you can go first. I'll be a while," he replies uneasily, scratching his neck. My heart drops. "No, no, you should go first. I'll take at least twenty minutes," I insist, but he shakes his head. "If you don't take a shower, then neither will I. Get your lazy ass up and go take a fucking shower," he retorts irritably, and with a sense of defeat hovering above me, I sigh and stand up.

 

My whole plan is destroyed. I can't believe that I'm just bending at his will so easily. He tells me to take a shower, and I do. I'm such a push-over sometimes. "Fine, but I'm gonna warn you, it'll take a while," I lie stupidly, glancing quickly at his computer. He rolls his eyes and leans back onto the mattress, and as I gather my clothes, he begins to speak again.

 

"I'm glad that you're my roommate. You're not half bad. But you're not allowed to hide the bodies of your victims under my bed," he says, and I chuckle lightly.

 

"I'm glad, too," I say before slipping into the bathroom of the room. For a college dorm, it's actually very nice. The college is very pricey, and my mother is paying through her nose to finance it, but I've promised her that I'll pay for any textbooks I'll be needing. I'll also pay off student loans when I get a job. 

 

But college is a really scary place. You can never be too sure of who's a psychotic murderer and who's a prostitute by night. Everyone's so shaded, and the whole "trust no one" thing actually makes sense to me now.

 

Trust no one. I'll trust Frank, though.

 

***

 

Frank's P.O.V.

***

I watch Gerard until he shuts the bathroom door, and then I retrieve the Kappa Kappa Psi flyer from my pocket. I need to do some research on the fraternity, and decide if I want to join or not. I notice the link to the website at the bottom of the page and open my laptop, once again forgetting that I don't have a passcode on this thing.

 

I always forget, but now that I'm in college, I should probably get one.

 

But that's not the thing that stays on my mind as I stare at the screen. What I notice instead is the fact that my day-by-day college diary thing is still open, the document right there to see. My stomach does a double-flip as I realize that I had, indeed, closed the screen before I had left, sure that no one would see it.

 

But someone did. I swear that I closed it. I know I did. So that means...

 

The bathroom door opens, and Gerard peeps his head out from behind it. "Hey, could you pass me my–" he starts, but stops and reddens as he sees that I'm on my computer. I'm staring at him, probably burning holes into his soul, and he bites his lip nervously. How should I start this? He knows I like him. He knows I think he's very, _very_ attractive. I'm more embarrassed than anything.

 

"You... You read my..." I say slowly, searching for the right words. Gerard sighs sadly and covers his face with his hands in shame. "I'm so sorry!" he apologizes shakily, "I didn't mean to! I just... Every time I'd ask you what you were doing, you'd shut the thing and say that you weren't doing anything. And I'm just a really curious person, and I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry! But... But I..."

 

There's a very long pause, and then Gerard sighs a sigh of defeat.

 

"I feel the same way about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rush. I couldn't wait any longer! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it had to be done. I'll update tomorrow! Lots of love!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	4. Kiss Me You Animal

Frank's P.O.V.

***

"You _what_?"

 

Gerard smirks and winks at me, and then slips back into the bathroom. My mind is _completely_ blank, and I can't think of anything. As soon as I gain control of my mind again, I'm thinking about Gerard, of course, and what he had said.

 

He feels the same way about me.

 

I leap off of my bed and run to the bathroom door, trying to turn the knob. It's locked. Of course he locked it. I hear a giggle from within, and I curse silently. Is he trying to play hard to get, or am I just high off of the feeling of being loved? "Gerard!" I call, and I hear him turn on the shower, "No! Get your ass out here!" 

 

He chuckles evilly from the bathroom, and I sigh angrily. Why would he just leave me like that? But I can't stay mad at Gee for more than a few seconds, because within a few moments, I find myself falling head over heels for him again.

 

It's almost been eight hours that we've known each other, and I'm already in love with someone I know nothing about. I mean, we've talked a lot since we've returned from the club fair. I know that he's also from New Jersey, and he has a brother named Mikey and a mother named Donna. He loves to draw, he sings a little, and his room is very dark. He adores music and comics and David Bowie, and he really like horror flicks. He's twenty-two, as I am, and he changes his hair color. A lot.

 

He has a lot of issues, though. Gerard has gone through depression and is constantly struggling with anxiety, whether it be in social situations or on planes. He's had self image problems as well, because he said that when he was in high school, he was really fat. People bullied him a lot, and they still do. Gee considers himself very punk, very emo. His favorite music is that genre as well, including rock and roll, heavy metal, hardcore, post-hardcore, rock, and many more. 

 

In other words, Gerard is the second coolest motherfucker on this planet. I'm the first, of course.

 

But even though I know all of this and some other bits and pieces, I don't think that eight hours is long enough to get to know someone. Maybe that won't affect our relationship... What relationship? We don't even have a very serious relationship. We're just roommates by chance.

 

I sigh and return to my bed, cracking out my laptop and headphones. I decide to use the music on my laptop, because I have more playlists on the thing than on my phone and iPod. Opening the computer, I think back to how Gerard had looked at the screen without even asking. But by doing that, he had really started this whole thing, I think. I plug the headphones into the port thing, which I still have no idea what it's actually called. 

 

"Frank!" a scream from the bathroom comes, and my heart leaps. I pull off the headphones and jump back off the bed, running to the bathroom door. The shower is still running, so I assume that Gee is still showering. "What?" I ask, a little too excitedly. I need to calm down. From inside, there's some shuffling and a cough. "I forgot my underwear! Could... Could you grab them out of my suitcase for me?" he asks, a tinge of embarrassment making its way into his voice. 

 

I smile and glance at Gee's bags. "Which one?" I call back, to which he replies, "The black one with the red tag around the hook part!" Nodding, I step over to the pile of luggage, finding the one that he had described.

 

Inside, I find a lot of clothes. It's like he had packed for the moon or something. There are probably ten pairs of underwear in there, along with about twenty shirts. I can't even begin to imagine what he had crammed into the other bags. I grab the first pair of boxers that I see, which are black with vertical white stripes, and run them back to the bathroom. The door is still locked, so I knock loudly. 

 

"The door's locked, idiot!" I remind him, and I can hear his angry grunt as he steps out of the shower and comes over to the door. He opens the door and peeps his head around it, holding out a wet hand. His hair is still soaking wet, dripping water all over the floor. I stare at him for a few seconds before he clears his throat, and I hand him his underwear. "Thank you!" he says graciously, and then closes the door again. The lock clicks, and I grin like a fool. 

 

That was cute. I don't even know why, but it was adorable. 

 

I return to my spot on the bed, and resume the process of choosing a playlist. I decide that I'm in the mood for some Green Day. I shuffle through the Kerplunk album, music blaring in my ears, and I decide to do some more research on Kappa Kappa Psi. If I'm going to join this fraternity, then I want to know at least something about it. 

 

Google is my best friend. I don't think that I could survive without the search engine. So, my first attempt at research is to type "Kappa Kappa Psi" into the search bar of Google, silently praising the Lord when the website pops up as the first result. I click on the website, singing along to the lyrics of "No One Knows". 

 

" _Why should my fun have to end?_  
_For me it's only the beginning_  
_I see my friends begin to age  
A short countdown to what end?_ "

 

Ising it out loud, because I'm not too bad at singing. I like singing background chords, but Green Day has a lot of songs that I'll sign front vocals to. The Kappa Kappa Psi website opens, and I'm impressed with the easy-to-navigate, modern design. I got to the "About" section and read all I can, though I'm not too focused on the information.

 

I'm still focused on Gerard. 

 

Had he really meant it when he had said that he liked me, too? The denial is finally settling in, and I became upset at the notion that maybe he's just lying. That he's just kidding. Maybe he really is. Besides, he doesn't seem too gay. Then again, neither do I. Maybe he's bisexual? No, he's probably just playing a funny little joke on me. 

 

I sigh sadly and continue scrolling, the thought of Gerard lying to me putting a dark, depressed cloud over my heart. That sounds really cliche, with the whole "maybe he doesn't like me" or "I'll never be loved" kind of thing. I sound like a teenage girl contemplating whether she should ask a guy out or not. Then again, aren't I? Don't I want to ask Gee out? To be my boyfriend? 

 

Yes, yes I do. But it's so soon, and he'll probably not want to move so fast.

 

I guess I get really lost in thought, because I don't notice when Gee comes over, having already taken a shower and dressed, and closes my laptop, sitting with his legs crossed in front of me. It's not until he waves his hand in front of my face and snaps and says my name a few times that I actually realize that he's right there. I blink slowly, looking around in confusion. 

 

I'm Frank. This is Gerard. I really like him.

 

"Hello?" Gerard drawls, leaning forward. I cough lightly and scratch my neck, trying not to notice the fact that Gee's really close. He's practically sitting between my legs...

 

Oh God, stop. No. My conscience can't be thinking what it's thinking.

 

"S-Sorry," I choke out, my throat and mouth suddenly dry. Gerard chuckles and ruffles his hair, which is still slightly damp from the shower. "'S okay. What're you thinking about?" he asks innocently, but he knows damn well what I'm thinking. Yet, I don't know why I blush and bite my lip. And unfortunately, this isn't a missed action for Gee. He watches me and smirks, staring into my eyes that refuse to meet his.

 

He shifts a little closer, and my breath hitches in my throat. 

 

"You know you don't have to bite your lip," he says softly, "Because you have someone right here that'll do it for you." At this, I look him straight in the eyes and gape at him. This is unreal. There's no way that someone I just met is offering to kiss me. What. The. Fuck.

 

I stutter slightly, struggling to form any words at all. To solve that, Gerard leans forward and presses his lips against mine slowly, closing his eyes. My own eyes flutter shut as my heart nearly leaps out of my throat. I don't think about it. I don't contemplate any tactics for kissing or anything.

 

It just happens.

 

I savor the warmth of Gerard's lips on mine, loving the feeling that it creates in my stomach. Happiness. Love. Hope. Everything. He pulls back again and waits for me to catch my breath, and I lean forward, finding only air. "Shit," I hiss quietly, and open my eyes.

 

How can things be moving so fast? I don't even know what's happening. 

 

"I guess you liked that," Gerard teases lightly, and I nod. "Fuck yes I did," I reply, and I grab his chin and pull him in again.

 

This is crazy. Absolutely insane. One moment, I'm at a club fair, and the next, I'm kissing my roommate, even though I hardly know him. The warmth of the collision sends waves of pleasure through my body, and I run my tongue along Gee's lips curiously. He moans softly and opens his mouth, and I immediately slip my tongue in.

 

Things are happening so naturally. I've never kissed anyone except for my mother, yet this feels so _right_.

 

Just when I let my ego get a bit too big, our teeth crash, and both of us pull away in pain, cupping our mouths. My gums pound from the impact, and I test out my jaw a few times. So things had gone from really sexy to really awkward. I look up at Gee, who's also opening and closing his mouth.

 

"That hurt like a motherfucker, but I guess that's all part of the experience," he says, smiling. I laugh, and Gerard shifts so that he's on his knees. He pushes me into the many pillows that are at the head of my bed, and we resume making out. I don't understand how everything can be moving so quickly, and we're not even dating.

 

Yet.

 

This time, Gerard is the one that coaxes my mouth open, and I attempt at a fight for dominance. However, I'm sorely defeated by Gee's experienced tongue. No, I don't think he's ever really kissed someone before, but he's mentioned many vocal lessons and how his teacher comes up with these crazy tongue exercises for him to practice. That's probably why he just beat me at a game of Tongue War.

 

I sigh against his mouth, shuddering as he runs his tongue along mine. The feeling is indescribable. If I were to try and spell it out, it's like a warm, slimy octopus shoving one of its tentacles in your mouth, but without the suction cup things. See, it's not very appealing when I actually try and describe it, but it sure as hell feels like heaven. 

 

Gerard pulls his tongue out and bites my lip, which is what all of this started with. The proposal of lip biting. That sounds really fucking weird.

 

He leans all the way back and smiles sincerely, and I rub my lip. It wasn't all that painful, but the sensation still scars the spot. "You're... You're really great at kissing," I comment breathlessly, and Gerard chuckles. "I've never actually done it before. Just felt so... So right, you know what I mean?" I nod, because I know exactly what he means.

 

"Yeah," I say softly, and then I make the decision to pop the "big" question.

 

"I know that we just met, and we just made out, too, so would you maybe possibly be interested in... In being my boyfriend, if you're into that kind of stuff?"

 

I've decided that when Gerard had said he liked me that he was telling the honest truth. At least after that session, I think he was. Gee smiles widely and runs a hand through his hair, which is now almost fully dry. 

 

"Hell yeah!"

 

***

 

I pause the movie and smile at the slumped, sleeping figure of Gerard leaning against my chest. His breaths come in long, drawn out snores, though they're very quiet and somewhat soothing. He's so cute. 

 

I close the screen on the laptop and set it to the side, leaning back and pulling the cover over Gee and I. It's nearly two in the morning, and I just now realize that we have class tomorrow. Well, today. Actually, my first class is at nine, but I plan at waking up around eight so that I'm not late or anything. I have six hours to sleep, but luckily, I'm used to getting little to no sleep. I spend a lot of my time coming up with songs that make no sense, working late into the night. Other times, I'll stay up on my phone doing whatever.

 

And other times still, I'll stay up and read or watch a movie. I love reading and watching a good movie, because it relieves so much stress for me. That and eating. And making out with Gee, apparently.

 

I slowly slide down into a laying position, Gerard stirring only slightly as I lay down completely. I heave a deep, happy sigh. Life is fucking insane. I can't believe that I've managed to start college, get interested in a fraternity home, and make out with someone I just met, all in one day. And to score him as my boyfriend. That's just completely surreal for me.

 

I glance down at the outline of Gerard, who's curled up by my side. My lips curl into a grin, and I lean down to kiss his him. His hair is actually quite soft, and the smell is very soothing. I stay like that for a few minutes, and then lean my cheek against the top of his head, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to fall over me.

 

Everything is just so warm. Me, Gee, and everything. My life is fucking crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah YUS now that I've gotten that over with, they can start college as a happy gay couple because yeah! I'll finally get to the actual point of the story, and everything will work out. Right? Maybe.
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	5. Words I Thought I'd Choke On Figure Out

Gerard's P.O.V.

***

My alarm goes off exactly at six, but I'm so exhausted that I choose to ignore it for as long as I can. Unfortunately, that's only for about fifteen seconds before the constant ringing becomes annoying. I grunt as I roll out of bed and find my footing, trudging over to the other side of the room.

 

I must've fallen asleep on Frank last night, so my bed is still crisp and unsoiled. Since I took a shower last night, I don't need to take one this morning. As I unplug the alarm and rub my eyes tiredly, I realize that my first class doesn't start for another three hours. I look over at Frank and smirk softly. He's still in a very awkward position; he had been cuddling me last night, so now, his head is in the crook of his elbow, his mouth open and nose scrunched up because of his arm.

 

I decide not to wake him up, because I know for a fact that he had stayed up longer than me. Instead, I look around for food, my heart leaping as I spot a mini-fridge under the desk. I quickly pace over to it, finding a jug of milk, a small mix of fruit salad, a six-pack of yogurt, and three or four water bottles. There's also a note attached to one of the shelves that reads:

 

_Welcome to your new room! Feel free to use this fridge, and remember that the campus has a cafeteria over by the D wing. Have a great semester! -Maintenance_

 

I remember that the college does, indeed, have a cafeteria, and though I'm broke enough as it is, I had preloaded a cafeteria card for the school in advance. I knew that I'd get hungry, and I would be struggling to keep up with the debt and student loans, so I invested all of the money that I had received over the summer working three different jobs.

 

I take the small plastic container of fruit salad from the bottom shelf, because I don't have a spoon to eat the yogurt with. I also pick up a bottle of water, and set both on the desk. Closing the fridge behind me, I sit down at the desk and open the fruit as quietly as possible. I find out pretty quickly that Frank is a light sleeper.

 

Speaking of Frank...

 

What exactly had led me to making out with him last night, I have no idea. I'm pretty awkward when it comes to flirting, so my initial dialogue had even surprised me. In fact, I think it surprised me more than it had Frank. And he was extremely taken aback. But things had worked out. It all happened so quickly that I lost myself in it, not really thinking of the consequences or what this meant or if it'd be awkward if we had just made out but remained strictly friends, or roommates. 

 

But luckily, Frank had asked me out, which was a question I had wanted to ask him the moment that I had met him. Or seen him, actually. I shove a piece of cantaloupe into my mouth and chew, the fresh, sweet taste contrasting amazingly with the dry and bitter taste of my mouth. I haven't eaten for almost a whole day, and I'm suddenly consuming the food with an unexpected ardor. Can eating be passionate?

 

I think so.

 

Grabbing one of my bags, which I've designated as my backpack, I take out my schedule for the day, looking it over for the hundredth time. The first class listed is Drawing and Composition, with Professor Jones, and following that is Art Through the Ages with Professor Felton. Though the history of art is slightly boring at times, I love admiring artwork created by others. I have many artistic idols, and I think that studying art will enhance my creative abilities in a sense.

 

I also have Character Design for Animation and Cartooning, as well as Visual Storytelling through Comics. I've always wanted to be a comic artist or just an artist in general. I love drawing, and it shows by the whole bag of art supplies that I towed along. Actually, two and a half. I have four heavy duty sketchbooks, three packages of colored pencils, a pack of markers, charcoal pencils, regular pencils, blending pencils, moldable erasers, normal erasers, normal pencils, art pencils, charcoal bars, and tons of other shit I think I'll need. I also have a pack of Sharpies, as well as a few containers of water color and acrylic paint. 

 

I love drawing and painting; art is my passion. That's why I'm thinking so much about joining that fraternity home. Frank has told me that he doesn't draw very much, as his artistic abilities have diminished from mediocre to fetus-like ability. But he's really interested in my drawing, and had persuaded me to show him a few sketches. He had traced every like carefully, loving the confidence of my lines and the eye-catching combinations of colors. Of course, I had blushed and denied it, but even I know that this is my talent; my life mission.

 

There's a slight stir behind me, a soft mumble, and then silence. I turn around to see Frank sprawled across the bed, still asleep. This makes me smile; he really is adorable. The eyes, the hair, the perfectly shaped lips, the eyebrows, the piercings, the gorgeously designed tattoos...

 

Stop it, no. I can't do this right now.

 

I turn my attention back to my schedule and nod at the ten minute breaks in between classes. I definitely need that time to compose myself and calm my heart rate down between periods. College is already a very risky idea for me and my social anxiety. I had actually not been interested in going to college until my junior year of high school, as I had been bullied a lot, which didn't help my anxiety at all.

 

There's an hour and a half for lunch, which seems very lengthy to me, but I don't complain. That'll give me time to do... To do what? I'll have to see, because I'm not exactly sure what one does during breaks and stuff. The school day ends sometime between four and six, which is way longer than grade school, but we _do_ start much later. I reach for another piece of fruit, only to find that I had eaten the entire container of fruit salad. Holy shit.

 

I'm still hungry, as though fruit had done nothing to fill me up, so I resort to drinking my water at a very slow pace. I don't want to waste the yogurt, and I don't feel like drinking milk at the moment, so water will have to suffice.

 

From my pocket, my phone begins to vibrate and ring quietly, disturbing the perfect silence and stillness of the room. I nearly jump out of my seat, startled, and yank it from the pocket of my sweatpants, only to see that Mikey is calling. As the pounding in my chest slows, I smile and answer the phone, standing up as quietly as possible and padding to the door soundlessly.

 

"Hey," I whisper into the phone as soon as I shut the door, and on the other end, I hear Mikey sigh out of relief. "I didn't think you'd answer. I thought you'd be asleep," he replies in a normal voice, and I hear my mother cough in the background. In the insanity of things, I had forgotten that Mikey had resumed school a few days ago, the bullies relentless and violent. I did the best I could to keep Mikey safe while I was still in high school with him, but now that I'm nearly two-hundred miles away from him, I can't keep the bullies away.

 

With a sudden surge of pity and sympathy, I smile and nod. "Even if I was asleep, I'd wake up for you. You know that," I say softly, abandoning my attempt at whispering. He probably couldn't hear me if I spoke in a whisper, anyways. "You're so fucking weird. You treat me like I'm your boyfriend or something, and we're horny freshmen with the urge to–" he starts sourly, but he's cut of by a loud smack, which I assume is Donna hitting him. "OUCH!" he shrieks, the sudden noise making me jump slightly. I giggle quietly and listen to my mother chide him on the other end.

 

"Michael James Way! You know those analogies will _not_  be tolerated in my household! You better stop talking like that before I make you wash your mouth out with soap!" she reprimands him, and I hear him mumble something quietly. Though I can barely hear it, Donna hears this, and Mikey receives yet another smack.

 

There's another yell and a shuffling noise, and I hear my mother's steady breathing through the phone. "Oh, darling, hello!" the voice comes, a sickly sweet tone, "How are you? How is college so far? Do you have a roommate?" I smile, though she can't see me. She's so sweet. I love my mother more than any other woman in the world; she's my everything, and I love her so much that I'd do pretty much anything for her. 

 

"College is amazing. And so is my roommate. His name is Frank, and we're... I mean, we went to the club fair yesterday, and we both found frat homes that we're interested in. I have my schedule, and it's everything that I filled out online and over the phone. Everything is fantastic, and even though I've already worked through an entire case of fruit salad, I'm starving. I'll have to deck out on food at lunch," I say cautiously, deciding not to mention the relationship thing, "Actually, I'm too broke for that. I'll buy something small, and hopefully, I can survive off of it." 

 

Donna chuckles gleefully, and then chimes, "I forgot to tell you, but I slipped some snacks into your bag before you left. I figured that you hadn't eaten, and you wouldn't eat on your first day since you were so excited. So tell me more about this Frank guy. What's he like?" 

 

I find myself blushing, and I attempt to cover it up with my hair, though no one is around to see me. "He's... He's everything. He's very nice and funny, and he always knows how to make someone laugh and feel better," I describe, trying not to explain his good looks and incredible making out skills. "And cute? Do you like him? I think Gee has a crush!" Mikey cries into the phone, and I hear him grunt as Donna pushes him away. "Shut up, Mikey!"

 

I laugh and shake my head, and say, "Oh, yes, he's _very_ cute," I coo, just to entertain Mikey and his amusing ideas on the concept of love. Mikey makes an "aha" kind of noise, followed by, "I knew it! You owe me a cookie, Ma!" Donna scoffs and there's more shuffling, and Mikey calls from somewhere in the background, "I have to get ready for school, but I'll call you later, okay, Gee?" 

 

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" I reply happily, and my mother bids me a loving farewell and a few warnings, like "Don't have sex yet" and "Don't let Frank get in the way of your studies" and that kind of stuff. It was all in good humor, though, and I agree while choking on a chuckle. Donna hangs up with a smooching noise, and I slip my phone back into my pocket, taking a breath.

 

Though I had wanted to talk to Mikey a bit longer, I think he'll be okay. He's survived long enough, so I'm sure he'll get along well without me.

 

I take notice of the sounds coming from the other rooms, sounds that I assume are people waking up and preparing for the first day of the first semester. I turn around and open the door, nearly crashing into Frank, who's now awake and stretching. "Oh, fuck, there you are!" Frank exclaims as I nearly topple onto the floor, crying out as I hit my head against the door somehow. What? 

 

"Yeah, I'm here, now move out of the way," I grumble moodily, rubbing my throbbing head and sitting down on my bed. Frank leans down to graze my lips with his own, and I moan at the contact. It's crazy how he can reduce me to such a mess by just a light touch. 

 

Frank shoves me back onto my bed and then returns to his own bed, grabbing some clothes out of a bed and walking towards the bathroom. My eyes follow him as he smiles and disappears behind the door, not bothering to lock it. I decide to get dressed, overly excited about starting school. I've never been so anxious and happy all at once, and the feeling is almost too much to bear. 

 

What if no one likes me? What if I end up failing my classes? What if I have no inspiration, and my drawing skills slowly deteriorate until I can't even draw a decent stick figure? I ask all of these questions with the usual panic that constantly weighs down my heart. I wish that I didn't have such awful anxiety.

 

But maybe college will be okay. Whatever happens today can have some influence on the rest of my life. I imagine all of the worst possible scenarios, from fire to failing grades to rhinoceroses overthrowing the Japanese government and then causing a tornado in Texas. I make no sense.

 

Life makes no sense.

 

Rhinos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorah for Frerard and the ship it sails! This chapter leaves me somewhat satisfied. I am now going to marvel at the work of others and curse myself for not coming up with such great storylines. 
> 
> Hugs and cyber-face-nuzzle-things!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	6. Parties are Poisonous

Frank's P.O.V.

***

I step out of the shower, greeted by a waiting Gerard. I immediately attempt to cover myself up, as I have no towel on. I'm completely exposed and suddenly very self-aware. I end up in an awkward squat, with Gee losing himself in hysterical giggles.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I cry out, terrified. My heart is beating quickly and loudly, and I can't understand why. No, I don't care if a guy sees me in my birthday suit, but Gerard? 

 

Gee finishes laughing and holds up a pair of pants. "You accidentally dropped these on your way here. Besides, I figured that if we're gonna be roomies, then we may as well get used to the sight of each other being naked. I'll warn you, I don't sleep naked, but on occasion, I won't wear anything. Besides, as your boyfriend, I have the right to see _you_ ," he explains, emphasizing the last part and gesturing to my cold, naked, shivering body. 

 

I nod understandingly, and through clenched teeth, I say, "Okay, but I'm cold as fuck, so I'm gonna need to to move so that I can reach the towel." 

 

Gerard holds out a hand, pulls me to my feet, and grabs me a towel, observing me with admiration as I dry off. Even though I'm slightly more comfortable, I still feel squeamish under his gaze. Gerard may like me–or love me, whichever–but it's still hard to be completely naked in front of someone you've literally just met.

 

"You're very beautiful," Gee suddenly says, just above a whisper. I smile, looking up at him. "Stop. You're just saying that. Hand me my underwear," I say softly, and he does. "No, you are, and ya important you know that," he continues, and gives me each article of clothing once I've finished with the last.

 

I'm finally finished dressing, and I ruffle the towel in my hair before hanging it back up. Glancing in the mirror, I readjust my lip ring and my earrings, and then run a hand through my hair. "Do I look like a student?" I ask hopefully, and Gee smirks. "A hot, sexy, emo one, but yeah," he replied slowly, and I laugh, accepting a soft kiss from Gee. Even though we had made our last night, the slightest physical contact with him sent me over the edge.

 

"I don't think we have any of the same classes," I tell him sadly, pouting slightly as I exit the bathroom and throw my lanyard over my head. Gerard purses his lips thoughtfully. "Well, we still have ten minute breaks in between every class, and lunch is a long time."

 

Hunger hits me with an unexpected lurch of my stomach, and I groan as I rush to the fridge. The only food in there includes yogurt, with milk and water as drink options. I throw the fridge shut in irritation, rummaging around in my bag for a snack, but I can't find one. I desperately fling my arms around as my stomach growls ferociously. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, but even then, it was just a hash brown. I'm absolutely starving, and I look over at Gee, who has a guilty expression playing over his face.

 

"What?" I snap, my hunger causing me to lash out at unexpected moments. I have a lot of mood swings, and I feel awful that Gerard will probably get the worst of them. So, I try to compose myself by drawing a breath, and I sit down on the edge of my bed, clutching my stomach. Gee starts picking at his nails, which are covered in biffed, chipped, black nail polish. "Well..." he starts nervously, "I was really hungry. You... Can't blame me. It was small and it was fruit and I was really, really, _really_ hungry!"

 

What is he talking about? "What the fuck are you even rambling about?" I ask incredulously, and Gee sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, finally bringing his eyes to meet mine. "Okay, fine! I ate the whole thing of fruit salad!" he admits shamefully, and I choke on the bubble of laughter that tries to escape my mouth. I feel like I'm interrogating a criminal or something, and it's quite amusing.

 

"That's fine. I'm just... I have lots of stomach issues. My cells produce too many enzymes, and if you remember anything from life science, you'll know that enzymes basically dissolve any foreign object that manages to get past the cell membrane. So I have these severe stomachaches all the time," I explain, and as if on cue, my stomach gives a violent lurch, and I grimace painfully. 

 

Gerard's eyes widen, and he looks almost sympathetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Umm, I have a bag of trail mix, if you want it," he offers softly, retrieving a purple bag of nuts, raisins, and cranberries. I take it graciously, smile at him, and open the bag, shoving a handful into my mouth. 

 

On my dry, morning-cursed tongue, the sensation is marvelous. Even though it's the shitty kind of trail mix that you can get from the gas station for two bucks, I still savor the satisfaction of finally getting something into my stomach. "Thank you so much," I say through a mouthful, and Gerard laughs heartily. 

 

"You're so adorable. Did you get one of the cafeteria cards?" he asks, and I nod. Yes, and it had costed me a fortune. Well, fortune meaning that I had to sell one of my guitars and a signed David Bowie poster. However, I have at least six posters that have been signed by him, as I had brought all of them for him to sign at a concert once. I had raised enough money to supply me with a few semesters worth of food. 

 

Gerard nods, and our conversation is interrupted by a quick knock at the door. Gee walks over to the door cautiously, only opening it up a crack as he peeps through the small line of visibility. He smiles and reaches his hand through the crack, and I strain my ears to hear a glimpse of their conversation.

 

"Thank you. Is it mandatory?"

 

"No, but–"

 

I can't hear the rest of the conversation, because I'm still eating the trail mix, so crunching on the food really blocks out any other distant sounds. Gerard closes the door and holds up a bright green flyer, with the bold heading of "ANNUAL FRATERNITY PARTY". My heart drops, and I can see the concern in Gee's face.

 

"We're not going," I say quickly, as I know that Gerard struggles with severe social anxiety, and a frat party I'll of people moving and talking would ruin him. He shakes his head quickly, and says, "No, we are. I want to go. I'll never get through college with social anxiety, and maybe this will help me to learn to control it."

 

Even though I'm still uncertain about the whole thing, and slightly terrified at the idea of so many kids in one place, I nod slowly. I'm slightly claustrophobic, and all of those people in such a small space breathing the same air...

 

Gerard reads the flyer to me: "Please come and join us for the annual fraternity party tonight, August 22. The party will be between eight to twelve, and please attend if you are able to. You'll get the chance to meet new people, and maybe even find a frat home. This party will be hosted at the Alpha Kappa Mu fraternity home, located on..."

 

He gives up at the address, and then fakes an excited smile. "It'll be fun. We'll be able to decide if we wanna join those frat homes or not," he encourages, but my heart drops again. Even if I do end up joining a fraternity home, I don't want to have to end up being separated from Gee. 

 

"This may sound stupid, but I... I don't want to live there. At the homes, I mean. I wanna... Stay with you," I admit sheepishly, and Gerard shakes his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't wanna move either. Heck, I'd probably die! I want to stay roommates. That'd be mad fucked up if I didn't," he spews quickly, and I smile widely. "Good."

 

***

 

I groan tiredly and sit down against a large tree, cold, shaking, and exhausted. College is way harder than I thought it would be.

 

The first class that I had had was Musical Arrangement 1, which wasn't too hard. I was able to compose a simple piece and play it on my guitar, and the professor was far from impressed. Then again, these teachers don't call you by name. Heck, they don't even know your name. You're just a number to them. So, after composing a small piece of music and remembering to add a time signature only after the professor scolded the kid next to me for forgetting to do so, he came over and I played it for him. 

 

 He had simply nodded, but said nothing as he moved onto the next student. So I wasn't a fuck, but I wasn't special. Good. 

 

The second class was Traditional Materials and Structure of Music, which was hard to understand because of the professor's quick, never ending rants. What I had gathered was a brief history of the professor's life and the names and purposes of some instruments. The class was boring, but still understandable. 

 

Thirdly, Directed Study in Composition was living hell. Not only did the professor insist on speaking in a monotone, slow voice the entire class, but we have several worksheets and a piece to write as homework. On top of that, my other composition class requires me to write another piece of music as homework.

 

The last class that I had had was Rhythm and Groove Guitar, in which I was one of seven students. The other kids were there just because, as none of them even knew how to play guitar. I love the guitar; it's my passion. I can't stress how much I love playing backups to all my favorite songs and composing other rhythms. So, after learning many time signatures, techniques, and advanced finger placements, I had learned nothing new. 

 

Even though I had pretty much learned nothing, the classes were still draining and took _forever_. I take a binder out of my bag and begin to compose some music, testing it out on my guitar before erasing or scribbling or rewriting notes. I do this all while eating my sandwich, and I'm soon joined by an excited looking Gerard. 

 

"Hey, Frankie!" he cheers gleefully, sitting down beside me. I try to match his glee, but fail miserably. I assume that his classes are amazing, and he dives into an explanation of how fantastic they were. Though I have absolutely no idea what he's saying, I laugh at his enthusiasm. It's almost like he's speaking a foreign language, which is just a random combination of art terms and shit.

 

"That sounds great," I say through a mouthful of sandwich, and I write down another eighth note. Gerard nods and takes a bite of whatever he had gotten for lunch, and he begins on some of his own homework. From the looks of it, he has two worksheets and a research project. I manage to finish the pieces, which are poorly and hastily done, and I begin on my own worksheets.

 

With any luck, we'll get to the fraternity party at... Never.

 

***

 

How I had managed to finish all of my homework and study the theory of musical composition for a while, I have no idea. I guess I was encouraged by Gerard's sweet, kind words, and his excitement about the party. Maybe it _will_ be an okay party. 

 

We arrive at the steps of a huge, off-campus building, which is the location of the party. From within the home, there's yelling, music, cheering, and other noises that I can't exactly describe. I squeeze Gee's hand reassuringly, and he smiles. "I wouldn't have come if you weren't gonna come. You know that, right?" he says quietly, and I nod, kissing him gently. "It'll be okay," I whisper against his lips, and we pull apart, opening the doors of the fraternity home and stepping into the wild, huge party.

 

And all I can think and say is " _Oh fuck_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hungry. I'm starving. I'm exhausted. But I wrote it! Finally! Yay! Hope you guys like it, and I'll be updating later on. Hugs!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	7. I Hate My Weaknesses

Gerard's P.O.V.

***

I came because I thought that Frank would want to go. After all, it's a frat party. What could go wrong?

 

Well, my mind has a massive ongoing list of every single possibility for the situation, but I choose to ignore the negative mindset. As we enter the building, I immediately regret every single decision I've made concerning finding a fraternity home ever. For one, there are so many kids all moving around and screaming that I become suddenly nauseous upon entering the room. Secondly, the aroma is overwhelming. Last time I checked, the frat home is being hosted by an honor society. So imagine my confusion and slight dismay when the scent of beer and alcohol and possibly cocaine or something of the sort fills me up unpleasantly.

 

Unconsciously, I grab Frank's elbow, and he rubs my arm reassuringly. I suddenly feel not only sick to my stomach, but also tipsy. Dizzy. Dazed. Frank looks up at me, concern etched into his features, and I do little to hide my terror. I quickly look around at the crowd, swallowing hard and biting my lip.

 

I don't want to be here. I don't like these people.

 

"Frank," I say loudly, my dialogue more of a warning than just a simple phrase. Any minute, I could slip into some form of unconsciousness, and in the middle of a huge party, that notion is terrifying to me.

 

Frank starts reeling me back towards the door, but we're blocked by a very drunken Derek. I purse my lips, scowling at him. Not only was he a complete jerk to me the other day, but he's also completely destroyed by the overconsumption of alcohol. I catch a whiff of liquor somewhere, scrunching up my nose. "Aw, dudes, you made it!" Derek slurs, throwing his hand onto Frank's shoulder. Frank shakes off his hand and slips his own hand into mine. However, Derek doesn't notice this, and he continues to block the door.

 

"Y'know, you're really hot for a Kappa Pi guy. I really like your face," he says, looking at me and bringing a hand to my chest suggestively. I shove him off with my free hand, and he falls to the ground. Whether he's physically unable to get up or just doesn't feel like it, he stays on the floor, and Frank rushes us out the door before anyone else can come over and perform drunken actions.

 

As we're engulfed by the crisp night air and consumed by darkness, I pull my free hand to the pocket of my hoodie, still holding Frank's hand. I feel terrible for dragging him here, even though I knew that he didn't really want to go. Well, I had originally thought that he had wanted to go to the party, but when I confronted him, he seemed very skeptical. Yet, I brought him to the party, and I feel very guilty about the whole situation.

 

"I'm... I'm so sorry," I choke, random, unprovoked tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Why I'm even crying, I have no idea, but I am. Frank senses this and stops walking to bring a hand to my face and wipe away the tears. "Hey, no, don't cry," he consoles quietly, but I can't help it when the tears start to fall at a steady pace, sobs racking me for no reason other than I can't control my emotions.

 

I never could control my emotions.

 

"Gee, baby, no, don't cry," Frank pleads, cupping my face in his hands as I cry, but I can't stop. I can't stop crying. Frank continues his attempts at making me feel better, but there's nothing to fix, because even I don't know the problem. Is it everything? Is everything too much for me? School, people, decisions?

 

A sobbing mess, I'm dragged by Frank back to the campus, which isn't too far away. Once we make it to the dorms, we swipe Frank's I.D. and make our way upstairs to our floor quietly. Upon entering our room, I toss myself onto my bed, covering my face with my hands. What is wrong with me? I have no self-control at this point, the sobs shaking me so roughly that I can't see straight. Frank can only offer so much consolation, but he does his best by placing a careful hand on the small of my back and sit by me as I carry out my emotional breakdown.

 

I think that the whole idea of school is ruining me already. I've had a wonderful day, and my classes have been everything. I love college, but it's not the courses. It's the smaller things, like what to eat for lunch or which homework assignment to do first or how I'm going to do my hair tomorrow. It's the tiny, insignificant things that add up so quickly to create unbearable stress.

 

Apparently, I can't handle the stress.

 

Once I come to terms with my feelings and think them over, I'm able to regain some composure over myself, and Frank places a loving hand on my head, lacing his fingers through my hair.

 

I sniff one last time and draw a shaky breath, and Frank says soothingly, "There you go. Deep breaths." I nod and push myself into a sitting position, leaning against Frank for support and comfort. "Sorry," I mumble tearfully, wiping my nose on the hoodie sleeve. Frank shakes his head and wraps his arm around me.

 

"Don't apologize. It'll be okay," he reassures me, and I nod at his words. He's right. It'll be okay. I'm okay. I'll be okay. "Okay. Thank you, though," I reply, and Frank looks up at me. "For what?"

 

"For being here, I guess. For helping me when I couldn't even help myself," I say quietly, and he frowns slightly. "You could help yourself. You just needed a bit of assistance. I could help relieve some of the stress, too, if you want," he responds, and I perk up slightly.

 

Explain further, Frank.

 

I raise my eyebrows questioningly, and ask, "Oh, really? And how would you do that?" He smirks and pushes me into a laying position, sitting over me. With his face barely an inch away from my own, he whispers, "Probably like this."

 

With that, he presses his lips against mine, and I smile against the kiss. Something about the way that Frank kisses me is overwhelming, but in a good way. It's awkward at times, yes, but I enjoy it nonetheless. We continue kissing, and I open my mouth desperately. If he's going to relieve some of this stress, then I'll probably have to beg for it at times, and this is just one of those instances.

 

He gets the hint and pushes his face closer to mine, my nose hitting my his cheek somehow. I'm at that moment of uncertainty in which I have no idea what to do with my hands, so I flail them around for a few seconds before placing them on Frank's back, trailing them down to his belt. Hooking my thumbs around the loops, we continue to kiss, sinking into it the longer it goes on. Passion and despair fill the air, creating a very needy and loving atmosphere. Another thing is that I just met Frank yesterday, and we're already to the point where making out is a normal thing, I guess.

 

Frank bites my lip a bit harder than just a playful game of nips, and I cry out painfully. He ignores this, though, and runs his tongue along my bottom lip, causing me to moan and even to slip my hands down towards his butt, which may sound weird, but it's actually comforting. It's reassuring to have something to grab, I guess. It gets to a point where Frank is literally sitting on my chest, hands tangled in my hair, sweating and panting.

 

We pull apart slowly, gasping for air at an irregular rate. We don't move from the position, but we're not kissing. So it's even more awkward, because we have no idea what to do. We're basically the equivalent of horny, teenage virgins. That's pathetic, but it's true.

 

"Oh Gee," Frank whispers breathlessly, leaning into the crook of my neck. I lean my head back into the mattress and wait until he makes the next move, because I'm exhausted already. I'm not sure how everything will work out, with the frat homes and everything, but as long as I'm with Frank, I think that I'll be fine.

 

Lesson of the day: never go to a party if you have anxiety of any kind. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching the First Annual Charity Stream with Gee (Gerard Way) and Worm (Big Wormy). It's all live, and it's amazing. Their goal was to raise $5,000 for the American Cancer Society through optional donations by viewers, and there are lots of giveaways and stuff like that. I mean, they played Magic for eight hours. How much cooler does it get? They're playing Candy Land. C'mon.
> 
> It's all for an amazing cause, and if you donate the most, you'll get the painting that they painted at the beginning of the stream. And if you're late, that's okay. They're going to have another one tomorrow as well. Check out the information on Gee's Twitter page. Here's the link for the stream:
> 
> http://www.twitch.tv/bigwormy
> 
> Please go watch it! Hugs!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals
> 
> P.S. If you have any questions about the stream, let me know.


	8. Give Me A Shot To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely really smutty. Sex scene aleeeeeert!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals

Frank's P.O.V.

***

*one week into college*

 

"Holy fucking shit," I mutter breathlessly, hurling myself at my bed while dropping my bags. Everything hurts; my brain, my body, my everything. I'm pain. Gerard just smiles and continues his sketch that he's been working on for a little over an hour. His professor of his last class had fallen ill, and the substitute had never come by, so they let the class go back to their dorms or wherever. 

 

On any normal Friday, I'd be at home with a warm cup of strong coffee, a book, and my phone. But I'm in college; normal is foreign now. Gerard sticks his tongue out between his teeth in concentration, and I'm momentarily distracted from my despair and the feeling of being overwhelmed. He's so fucking adorable, and I can't accept that sometimes. How could I be so lucky as to be in a relationship with someone so talented and hot, so amazing and loving. The truth is, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve his love, or the love of anyone else; I'm a fuck up.

 

"What're you drawing?" I ask softly, peering and Gerard over my pillow. He doesn't break concentration, but mumbles, "You'll see. We're doing portraits and shit in one of my classes..." I immediately get the impression that he's drawing himself, and I look around for a mirror that could possibly ease his sketching. "Do you need a mirror or something?" I continue, and he shakes his head, looking over the top of his sketchpad at me thoughtfully. "No, they're not self-portraits. They're of other people. Now stay still, you fucker, before I mess up you neck," he muses, and continues to draw, his strokes long and light.

 

This gives me an idea. A very desperate, kinky idea. 

 

"I'll mess up _your_ neck," I whisper, but it's more like a growl, and I slowly pull myself into a sitting position. At this, Gerard looks up, slightly curious and definitely interested. "You will, will you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. God, I love those eyebrows. 

 

I nod and smirk maliciously, standing up and walking over to Gerard's bed. I'm suddenly filled with an urge to _do_ something. I can no longer stand the passionate, repetitive kissing, or the despair and need I feel every time I even get a glimpse of Gerard.

 

I need him.

 

"God bless, Frank," Gerard gasps as I take his sketchbook and set it on the desk, crawling over him until I'm straddling his hips. There's no mistaking the growing bulge in his pants, and I know what this means. He knows what this means. Even though we're taking everything so fast, we like it that way. And I just can't get enough of Gee through kisses and maybe the occasional spanking, which is more playful. But it's all borderline sexual, and that's never enough for me. He knows what I want.

 

Gerard groans as I press him against the wall, though he's still sitting on the bed. I lean in towards his ear, bite the lobe softly, and whisper, "You know, don't you? You know what I want to do to that pretty little ass of yours. You know exactly what I want." He whimpers and screws his eyes shut, nodding frantically. And I can barely bring myself to ignore his raging boner, even if it's contained by the skinniest damn jeans I've ever seen. How he even fits into those, I have no idea, but they're sexy nonetheless. And I like them.

 

"Do you want that, Gee?" I continue, starting to tease him by running a hand down his chest, slowly inching towards his lower section. He moans quietly and nods again, but I'm not going to let him get that without a little begging. With the sudden urge to be the bigger person, though obviously not in size, I shove Gerard even harder against the wall, and he cries out painfully. "I asked you a question," I spit, though in a very sexual manner, "Do you want it or not?"

 

Just by talking, I can melt him. I can turn him into a million pieces by just a simple, well-chosen word. "Oh, God, yes," Gerard chokes out, and I release some of the pressure I've placed against him. "Then beg for it like the little slut you are. Beg for it, because you sure as hell don't seem like you want it," I demand moodily, trying to conceal my excitement. I want this just as bad as he does, but I won't let that show. I need to be bigger. I need to assert my power over him, because I'm the sculptor, and he's the clay.

 

"P-Please, Frank. I want it. I've wanted it ever since I've laid eyes on you, just... Give it to me. Dry, rough, I don't care, just... Just fuck me, please, Frankie!" Gee moans, and I smirk. "Oh, you don't have to ask me twice."

 

I scoot back until I'm sitting on Gerard's knees, and the only thing that I can really comprehend is that I'm about to have sex. For the first time. And fuck. Fuck, it'll be hot. 

 

I fumble with Gerard's belt buckle on purpose, my constant contact with the large bulge against his pants purposeful. He groans with each touch, bucking out a few times. I pull his belt through the loops of his pants, tossing it aside, and then working at the button and zipper.

 

"First, I'll suck you off until you can't even think straight. Your mind will be a mess, and all you'll want is more. Because that's all slutty whores like yourself can think about, isn't it?" I start, unzipping Gee's pants and pulling them down a few inches, "And then, I'll stretch you out a little, because you're a virgin as fuck and it'll hurt like a motherfucker if I do this without prep. And after that, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. And I'll do it so well that my name will be a mantra to you, a lustful phrase on your tongue. It'll be the only thing you'll ever think, and you won't even think about looking at anyone else. Do you understand me?"

 

I'm new to this whole "dirty talk" shit, and it's really hard to come across as sexy if you're just demanding stuff and saying it rather than causing any actual, physical pleasure. But apparently, it works well enough, because Gerard lets out a needy, dry sob, throwing his head back as I pull his pants down to his knees. Before I even begin, I remember my initial promise, and I return to Gerard's face.

 

I begin kissing him along his jawline, planting soft, neat kisses down his neck until a reach a spot that I hope will be extra sensitive. I start sucking, causing Gee to moan loudly and tangle his hands in my hair. After a few moments, I've left a considerably large blemish on his otherwise perfect, pale skin. Hickeys are such beautiful things, I decide. Especially on someone who'll have a shitty time trying to cover them up. But I want those marks to be visible.

 

I leave a few more hickeys down his neck, and after kissing him one last time on the lips, I move back down to his pants, dragging me finger underneath the hem of his boxers. He frantically tries to push them down, but I slap away his hands. I feel like a mother reprimanding a child for trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar, and I shout, "No!" 

 

Gerard whimpers and just returns his hands to my hair, trying to find something to hold onto for support. I'm able to conceal a small moan that escapes my mouth as a result of the hair-pulling, and I pull down Gerard's boxers with a sense of urgency. 

 

This is my first time seeing Gerard fully naked. Sure, I've snuck up on him in the shower a few times, but I feel as though this is different in some way. I mean, we're about to have sex and all, but it's still like seeing him in a whole new light. You don't realize how beautiful or easily moldable a person is until you witness them falling apart at your touch.

 

As Gee's length springs free, I take a few moments to marvel at it. How I'm supposed to fit that in my mouth, I'm not sure. I decide to draw things out, so I don't move. Instead, I say, "Touch yourself for me, Gerard." He gives me an incredulous glare, but he doesn't move either.

 

"I said to touch yourself, Gerard," I repeat sternly, and he hesitated before bringing his hand to his length. Of course it's awkward, having to basically masturbate in front of someone, but he does it anyways, biting his bottom lip. His fingers graze his cock, and he moans softly. "Louder," I command, and he does it again, this time a louder mosn escaping his lips.

 

I pull his hands away before he does the job himself out of how desperate for contact he is, and I position myself so that my mouth is right in front of his member. I breathe around the head, causing him to cry out and grip the sheets. I smirk and place my hand at the base of his cock, stroking the slit and licking it a few times. The bitter taste is so new to me, but I love it. I love it so much. Gerard begins to sweat, and his mouth falls limp, many moans and dirty, dirty words escaping it. 

 

"You taste so good, Gerard. Say my name," I whisper against him, and he manages a strangled, "F-Frank." At this, I can't take any more teasing. Instead, I place my whole mouth around the head of his dick, and Gerard cried out loudly. What the other dorms will say, I'm not sure, but I don't care.

 

As I continue down his member, I jack off what I can't fit down my throat, and Gerard whines with need. He bucks out, causing me to nearly choke, and I moan just as loudly as he had. Is this... Mouth fucking? I believe so, and yes, it is just as great as everyone says it is. 

 

Just then, a knock at the door causes both me and Gerard to jump. Instinctively, he pulls the unmade covers over his lower half, covering me in the blanket. I feel him lean over to open the door, and it opens with a slight creak. "Hello?" Gee asks, and is greeted by a masculine, "Hey. Is this Frank Iero and Gerard Way's room?"

 

Even though I know that it'll probably get him in trouble or give me away or something, I reattach my mouth to Gerard's dick, causing him to gasp and moan. "Are... Are you okay?" the other person asks, and Gerard pulls my hair warningly. I ignore this and continue as he begins to speak again. "Yes, st-stomachache. M-My apologies," he stutters, small moans slipping past his lips. I hear the other person hesitate, but then continues, "Okay. Umm, I'm here about the frat homes. There's been a slight change of rule, where you'll have to live in the homes with your fellow brothers. And, umm, this will start on Monday, so move in on Monday. And if you don't want to be in those homes anymore, then please let your leaders know."

 

I stop sucking and my heart drops. 

 

I have to... Move?

 

Gerard is obviously thinking the same thing, because his grip on my hair loosens. "I don't... What?"

 

"Look, you'll have to talk to them, because I don't know anything. Sorry, man. It's late and I'm tired, and I still have like eight more rooms," the guy replies, and Gerard sighs deeply. This is a very weird contrast with his raging erection, and it almost makes me laugh. But I'm too sad to laugh. The only time I see Gerard is in our room and during breaks and lunch, and that's not enough. We don't even have any of the same classes. 

 

There are more footsteps, and the door closes.

 

"Oh, Frank," Gee's trembling voice comes, and he pulls the covers back. I imagine what we look like; we're both about to cry, and Gerard's dick is suffering from a massive boner. My hand is still at the base of it, and my mouth is only a few inches away. We must look very, very weird. "Shh," I say, trying to distract myself. Gerard keeps me sane. He keeps me safe from myself. I can't live without him, but I have to seem like I can do that he'll stay strong, too. 

 

Instead of mourning at the news, I continue sucking Gerard off, and we're both lost in the want for sex again. I'm very glad for that, because it'd be extremely depressing if all I could think about was me having to move away from Gee. I can't do that. And if that means rebuking my signing up for Kappa Kappa Psi and returning the cool new jacket that I had gotten yesterday upon being inducted, then so be it. The induction ceremonies were all held on the same day for each frat home, so Gee and I had gone our separate ways for an hour or so to join our desired homes. Luckily, the buildings of our fraternity homes of choice are right beside each other, only causing more tension and hatred. 

 

I continue to hollow out my cheeks and suck Gee off as an attempt to distract myself from everything else, and Gee says my name again, cries it out desperately, and bucks again. Suddenly, without a warning, he cums down my throat. I do my best to swallow what I can, the excess dribbling out of the corners of my mouth. It's salty and very odd, but I like it. A lot. This is fun. 

 

Lots of fun.

 

"Fuck," I whisper breathlessly, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Gerard pants as he winds down from his short-lasted orgasm, and I can feel my own stomach ripping apart from the warmth and lust. I need this so much.

 

Something tells me that I should pick up my teasing antics, and I undo my button and zipper on my jeans, pulling them down and kicking them onto the floor. Gerard watches with a wistful expression, panting and running his hands through his hair. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it onto the desk, and I lean onto Gee's stomach. He groans and pushes me softly, but I refuse to move. "Ready for me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?" I ask innocently, batting my eyes.

 

He curls his lips into his mouth and chews on his cheeks, his eyes growing wider by the second. "Oh sweet Jesus, _please_ ," he begs, so I kiss his nose and stand back up, walking over to my bag. Don't ask why, but I have a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. I'm a guy, okay? I don't know.

 

"What's... Oh God," Gerard's trembling voice coming from the bed. I smirk and pull myself to my feet, walking back to the bed. All I have left on my body are my boxers, and just seeing Gee like this gives me a boner. And Gerard can see that. He smiles and chuckles breathlessly, shifting so that he's in front of me. He pulls down my boxers and tries to touch me, but I shove him back onto the bed. In all honesty, there's a time and a place for Gerard to give me a blowjob, but it's not now. I'm too horny. If he touches me, I'll end up cumming. 

 

"Don't. Get on your stomach," I say sternly, and he slowly turns onto his stomach. I prop his legs up and slap his butt, causing him to cry out. I giggle at the sight of me just smacking someone like an upset parent. It's so weird. 

 

I place my hands on either sides of his hole, stretching his cheeks apart and rubbing around the opening. It feels natural, so I roll with it. Gerard moans and pushes back towards me, but I slap him again and tell him to stop it. I then decide that I should probably prep him, because like myself, he's never had sex before. So I do what I've learned from walking in on some of my friends or just by getting dressed in the school locker room; I lube up my fingers and begin to slip them in one-by-one. 

 

With each added digit, Gerard moans and pushed back, so I spank him every time he does. Seeing him like this is killing me, and I don't need him to fuck my fingers. His butt is starting to turn a bright red from being hit so many times, but it's still so hot. 

 

For the first time ever, I open a condom and run my hand along my member, the feeling almost sending me over the edge. I haven't masturbated in ages, so the contact is amazing. Gerard waits impatiently, whining and whimpering even though I'm not touching him. "You're so fucking hot like this. You'll be even prettier with my cock in your ass," I moan, lubing up my length slowly. Something tells me that this is going to be amazing. 

 

"Let's see if I can get you to cum twice in one night," I muse, and Gerard moans at my words. Dear God, he's so beautiful like this. 

 

I crawl back onto the bed and line myself up with Gerard's hole, my heart pounding in my chest. This is everything that I've imagined it being; well, minus all of the awkwardness, but yeah. The exact same. "You ready?" I ask quietly, a desperate gasp from Gee serving as my answer. 

 

So I press my cock against his hole, and he pressed back, too eager. With a few soft, slow thrusts, I start off, pressing in harder and harder. "Frank, oh God, Frank," Gee mumbles, his voice tinged with pain. Even though I've prepped him, he's still tight as fuck. As he says my name, pleasure dripping from the words that escape his mouth, I speed up, pumping quicker. His small repetition of "uh, uh, uh" fills the room, and his hands grip the sheets. 

 

I begin to tire very quickly, and I think that Gerard can tell, because he starts pushing out against me, causing me to moan and just thrust faster. "Frank, fuck, please..." Gee cries, trembling and sobbing dryly, "I'm gonna... Nnn..." 

 

I pull out, because I can sense that he's reaching his orgasm. I turn him over and jack him off desperately, and he cums for the second time in one round. He rides this out with a high-pitched squeal, which sends me over the edge. I cum into the condom, moaning loudly and collapsing onto Gerard. We pant wildly, sweaty, choking, and gasping. "You were... So hot... Wanna do it again soon..." I pant, and Gerard nods, taking off my condom, running his hand along my member, and then tying the condom off, tossing it into the trash can.

 

"I love you, and you're amazing at sex," Gee manages, and I smile, curling up against his chest. It's covered in sweat and cum, but he's too adorable when he's disshelved. I want him to look like this all of the time; vulnerable, pliable, and easy to control. It's too hot for me.

 

But I still can't pull my mind away from my sadness at the fact that we have to stay at the fraternity homes if we decide to continue them. However, I still feel like maybe we should just try them out for a day, maybe.

 

"I love you too. I'll miss... I'll miss sex. I think that we should probably try out the frat homes for a night or so, because..." I try not to choke on the words, but they have to be said, "Because it'll look good when we're applying for jobs. And if we don't like it, we'll quit the programs."

 

Gerard looks at me sadly, his mind working at trying to accept the idea. "Okay," he decides with a finality, "I'll try. But only for a night or two. I won't like it, but you're right." 

 

So it's settled. We'll have to move out tomorrow, and my heart darkens at the thought.

 

But it's just for a few nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, don't worry. We'll be done one day...
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	9. I'll Be Okay, I Promise

Gerard's P.O.V.

***

Yes, I'm quite infatuated with Frank. His name and face is a constant ghost of my thoughts, and I always find myself thinking about him. So it'd be safe to say that I'm obsessed with him. After all, we've officially fucked, so that accounts for something.

 

But another topic of concentration for me is the actual reality of the fact that I'm moving away from him. After fucking and then cooling down afterwards, we had talked about the matter for a few hours, but the fact still remained that we'd try out the homes. The agreed time was three days, but I'm still very anxious about it.

 

Frank was also a little uncertain; he was very concerned for my wellbeing, though I had convinced him that I'd be fine. We promised to spend as much time as we possibly could together, until we had to return to the fraternity homes for whatever reasons. Though I see this as a fair option, I'm still so upset that my source of sanity won't be sleeping in the same room as me.

 

I won't have anyone to wake up in the middle of the night with my screams and nightmares. No one will hold me and tell me it's okay, and then make out with me to make me feel better. There won't be anyone to stay up all night with just to watch a few of the Star Wars movies, and no one's going to be with me to run their hands through my hair and cuddle.

 

He'll be in a completely different building.

 

I sigh sadly as I pack up my last shampoo bottle, looking at Frank longingly. He has refused to meet my gaze for the past few hours, and talks as little as possible. "Frank..." I start, but he shakes his head. "No, don't," he whispers, looking down at his shoes, "It'll only be a few days. We'll be fine. And we'll see each other every day."

 

We'll be fine. I'll be okay.

 

But I'm not okay, no matter how many times I try to convince myself that I am. "You're right," I lie, faking a reassuring smile. Even if I can't persuade myself, I'll stay positive. For Frank. He smirks quickly, and we both take a final glance around the room, nodding and stepping out into the hallway. 

 

We go down the staircase without uttering a word, and the director of the dorms waits for us at the desk. "So I'll keep the room open, just in case you two change your minds," the old lady says with a smile. We had described to her our predicament this morning, and she had understood everything. She promised to keep the room vacant for as long as she could. I smile and set the keys on the desk, sliding them in her direction. "Thank you for everything, ma'am," I say graciously, and Frank and I leave the building.

 

The trip to the street on which the two fraternity homes are located is relatively short, and they're right next to each other, so that's a positive aspect of this whole thing. Frank bites his lip and looks up at me, his eyes slightly glossy. "I know this sounds really dumb, since we've only been dating for like what, a week? But I'll really miss you. You'll be right here, but it won't be the same," he admits in a small voice, and if I wasn't struggling with my surplus of bags and belongings, then I would hug him. 

 

Instead, I just smile and lean down to kiss him, and without another word, we step into the separate driveways of the fraternity homes and knock on the doors in unison. My door opens first, and I'm greeted by the sound of music. 

 

"Oh, Gerard! Hey, buddy!" Gregory greets happily, and I give him a half-hearted smile. "Hey, Greg," I reply, and he steps aside for me to come inside. 

 

In what I assume to be the living room, there are many men, ranging from my age to maybe thirty or so. They're all gathered around a board game, and I guess it's Dungeons and Dragons. They all look up at me, and I recognize them all from the induction ceremony. "Oh, hey, Gerard," one of them, Samuel, greets, "We were just about to play. Wanna join?"

 

Though I love D&D with a burning passion, I shake my head softly, about to fall over with tiredness due to how many bags I'm struggling with. Gregory leads me down a hall, and I analyze all I can about the house. It's modest, small, and tidy, with beige walls and a distinct scent of cinnamon. It's not as comfortable as my dorm, but it's better than nothing. However, I get terrible vibes from this whole house.

 

"You don't mind bunking with Jimmie, do you?" Gregory asks, opening one of the doors. 

 

The smell that meets my nose is vile; it reeks of sweat and urine, and I scrunch up my nose in disgust. Gregory does the same, but smiles apologetically. "It's the last vacancy, the others beat you to the better rooms," he explains, and I nod sadly. So this is my new room. Lovely. Just _great_.

 

Greg leaves me to unpack and set up my portion of the room, which is no where. Dirty laundry is already littered all over the room, and though there's a bunk bed against the wall, the whole thing is covered in soiled clothes. I drop all of my bags onto a pile of magazines, and then work at gathering all of the clothing and shoving it into a corner. Once I've cleared the bottom mattress, I set down my bags and begin to unpack.

 

Jimmie is worse than Frank.

 

When I had first met Frank, his untidiness was extremely obvious, but nothing compared to this. This is unsanitary. It's filthy, it's disgusting, and I'm already hating this. I pull out my phone and go to text Frank, but he's already texted me:

 

_My new roomie, Ray, is okay. He seems really nice, and he says he knows you. His hair is really cool, so I trust him. Anyways, stay strong, and text me as soon as you can. Love you!_

 

I smile to myself, typing a reply. Even if my roommate sucks, I'm glad that two of my friends are getting to know each other. I'm not too close to Ray, but I know him, so that's something. 

 

_That's amazing. My roommate is a fucking slob, and it smells awful in my room. Everyone's playing D &D, but they're not too into it. I'm already hating this, and I don't like it here. I'm not getting good vibes at all..._

 

I set down the phone and continue to unpack, which isn't too hard. I take out my sketchbooks and drawing supplies, but leave all of my toiletries and clothes in the bags. I'm not losing any of that to the other frat guys. A sudden noise behind me nearly makes me shit myself, and I whip around to see Jimmie standing in the doorway. 

 

"Fucking shit, man!" I cry, exasperated. He stares at me emotionlessly, and then switches his gaze to the towering pile of dirty clothes behind me. "I see you cleaned up," he mutters irritably, and I follow his gaze.

 

_I cleaned up?_

 

Biting my lip, I feel a sudden surge of guilt. "Sorry. Umm... I..." I start, but he shrugs, though obviously upset with me. "Kindly refrain from touching my stuff," Jimmie says before leaving, and I feel a cloud of sadness envelope me.

 

In the end, I'm curled up on the bed that smells like the rest of the room, crying into the pillow. No one comes to check on me. No one comforts me. No one's here for me.

 

I hate this so much.

 

After my little episode, I wipe my nose on my sleeve and return to the living room, standing because the other couches are taken. "This game sucks. We should do something else," one of the guys says, and the others agree on cheerful unison. They quickly pack up the game, unsure of who it actually belongs to. "Wanna share some sketches, maybe?" an older man named Matt asks, and there are some mutters of agreement.

 

Noise fills the room as everyone makes to retrieve their books and materials from their bag, and I'm suddenly left alone in the room. I don't want to show my drawings off. This is why I shouldn't have joined this home. I was originally so excited, because I was intent on fitting in and making friends, but I'm more than content with just Frank. And maybe Ray.

 

One by one, the other men return, sketchbooks and pencils and pastels in hand. I'm the only one with nothing, but no one notices. And if they do, they don't care, because they don't say anything. "So here's one I did maybe a year or two ago. I've had this book for I don't even know how long," Gregory starts, showing everyone a drawing of a tree. It's actually really well drawn, and I remember the last time that I had attempted to draw a tree.

 

Yeah, no.

 

Dallon, another of the members, holds up a page of his sketch pad, tapping it with a pencil. "I did this yesterday in one of my classes. It reminds me of a tattoo..." Everyone nods in agreement, and I admire his thin, light lines. They join to create a kind of fish, I think. Koi, maybe? Every man shares a drawing or two, some of them good, some of them bad. For example, an extremely poorly done portrait of a girl is held up by someone I can't recall, but they're arrogant and proud of the drawing.

 

I don't say anything the entire time, and suddenly, all eyes are on me. "Where's your book, Gerard?" Gregory inquires, and I feel my cheeks redden. "I don't wanna share it..." I mumble quietly, surprised that he's able to hear me. 

 

"Hate to break it to you, but this isn't an individual, quiet thing. You swore that you would be open about your artwork and that stuff. You swore under and oath. Brother, you need to follow through on that promise," he says passionately, but I don't move. "No, sorry. I'm just not comfortable with that," I reply apologetically, only to receive an irritated glare from everyone in the room

 

I despise this so much, and I want the three days to be over already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end! Expect 1-3 more chapters. Hugs!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


	10. Your Dreams and Your Hopeless Hair

Frank's P.O.V.

***

I decide to only tell Gerard about the positive things, which are very few. Ray is actually not too bad, though I had kind of hated him the moment I had met him when Gerard had introduced us. But now that we're roommates, he's not that awful.

 

"Just don't touch any of my hair products," Ray warns seriously, pointing to a cluster of sprays and gels on the dresser. I nod as I lean my guitar against the wall next to my bed, which is small and parallel to Ray's. There are two beds in the white room, and I feel slightly paranoid. For one, the room is extremely small. I already feel claustrophobic, and the white walls don't help at all.

 

The entire house smells like sweat and people that don't bathe–ever. Sure, I'm used to the occasional scent of body odor, but fourteen people in one house that haven't showered in God knows how long? I can't deal with this. No, I've already decided that I don't like this. The only reason I'm even in a fraternity home is to make friends, and it'll look good when I graduate. Secondly, the home is filled with music and clashing notes, and the effect is nauseating. 

 

Drums are being played down the hall, while a violin is being tuned next door. Somewhere, there's a piano, and I feel as though I'm the only new guy here. Well, Ray had also just been inducted this school term as well, so I'm not completely alone. But still, everyone knows each other, but I feel so distant. So lonely. 

 

Derek knocks on the door and steps in, but it's already opened. "Hey," he says, leaning against the wall, "Just remember that we don't communicate with Kappa Pi. I understand that you have a friend there, but he's a Kappa Pi member now, so he's the enemy. They're all the enemy." 

 

My stomach tightens, and I approach Derek at a threatening rate. He doesn't even flinch, but I don't blame him; I'm not a real intimidating sight, being so short. "He's not the enemy. I don't even get why there's a rivalry going on. It's ridiculous, and I'm still gonna hang out with him," I spit, but Derek shakes his head. "It's completely reasonable to ask you not to maintain contact with your friend. You're a brother of this frat home now, and that's more important than some friend that'll end up forgetting you after this semester."

 

At this, I lose all self control, and the fight ends with me being pulled off of Derek by Ray. Derek's nose is bleeding, and his face is covered in reddening spots. I lash out and kick at the thin air, screaming and denying everything that he had just lied about. I'm not going to risk a friendship by getting involved in some shitty rivalry between to fraternity homes. I refuse to accept these lies that are coming out of Derek's mouth.

 

"Is your mouth an asshole?" I cry out, trying to free myself from Ray's grasp, "Because all that's coming out of it is shit!" 

 

And that's how I end up moving back into my dorm at midnight. I've been cut of and shamed amongst the members of Kappa Kappa Psi, and they took away my jacket and everything. They made a huge deal out of it, burning it to ashes and all. The whole time, I was slightly hysterical and a bit delusional, and I cussed them out several times. My offenses included the following:

 

1\. Purposefully injuring and harming a brother.

2\. Refusing the rules and conduct outlined by the fraternity home.

3\. Standing for something other than the goals of the fraternity home, which can potentially harm the home and its members. 

 

As each of these were named off, I laughed and said some shit about Kappa Kappa Psi sucking and it being nothing more than a lot of men that sucked at playing instruments. Minus Ray. Before I had left, I had made sure to tell him that none of the offensive comments were directed to him, and that he was actually really cool. 

 

"Look, I'm really sorry," I apologize to an exhausted lobbyist. She doesn't even smile or say anything, but just throws the keys at me irritably and returns to the staff room. I return to my dorm and unlock the door, actually glad that I'm not in that blasted fraternity home.

 

This room is much more comfortable anyways, but it seems really big without Gee. I make the terrible decision to call Gerard, who answers after several rings. 

 

"Hello?" a very tired, exhausted voice asks. "Hey, Gee," I reply guiltily. I woke him up. Fuck my life...

 

Gerard moans and sniffs. "You know it's midnight and I'm not supposed to talk to you," he whispers, and I bite my lip. 

 

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm back in the dorm. I got kicked out and cut off from the fraternity, which is a story for another time," I respond apologetically, sighing and rubbing my sleep-deprived eyes. "You _what?_ Oh my gosh, I'm coming over. I'm moving back in with you, in the dorm. I'm done with this shit anyways–" he starts, suddenly wide awake, but I cut him off. "No, not on my account. No way. Stay there!" I say sternly into the phone.

 

Gerard scoffs and there's a rustling on the other end. "Fuck no. This place sucks. For one, I hate my roommate. Another thing, they expect me to show them everything I draw or write, and they don't like to role play or anything like that. And they're always talking about how awful Kappa Kappa Psi and its members are," he complains in a hushed voice, and zipping can be heard in the background. "No, Gee," I insist, but I accept the fact that he hates it there, "If it makes you happy, then leave tomorrow morning. Well, this morning. Yeah. But not right now."

 

Though I won't admit it, I'm just so glad that I'll have Gerard back in the same room, and that I'm not tied down by any stupid fraternity home. Gerard agreed reluctantly, and bids me a good night, and we hang up. I unpack again, my shit all over the place when I'm done.

 

Home sweet home, just like it was earlier. I missed this so much.


	11. Can You Feel The Pressure No? (Yes I Can)

Gerard's P.O.V.

***

I want to get out of here right now, but it's nearly one in the morning, and I don't think Greg will like me waking him up to tell him I'm done with this shit.

 

My eyes are still sore from crying after the whole scene where I had to share my art, in which I ran to my room and had an emotional breakdown, surrounded by dirty clothes and shit. This really is awful, but now that Frank got kicked out and totally cut off by his fraternity, I'm done with this. 

 

Just the thought of moving back in with Frank makes me smile like a complete idiot. I'm just so stoked, and the fact that he had announced we were going to move apart after we had sex just makes everything much better. If he had talked about that after sex, does moving back together mean some sort of apology sex? I sure as hell hope so.

 

My mind races as I contemplate the idea of moving back in with Frank, even though we haven't even been apart for twelve hours. I miss him terribly, and it's the weekend, so we don't have any classes. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, because if I go to sleep, morning will come faster. But my train of thought is moving too quickly, and I can't jump off.

 

I just need to see Frank.

 

***

 

Morning arrives with little notice, and I realize that I hadn't even fallen back to sleep after Frank had called. Instead, I had decided to read a few comics and draw and stay up on my phone to pass the time and to occupy myself. I smile as dawn breaks, and quietly step out of my bed. I'm drenched in sweat, because it's hot as hell at night here. It's freezing cold outside, so they never turn off the heater. On top of that, I'm wearing a huge, wooly sweater and sweatpants, so that's not helping anything. 

 

I step around the junk that litters the floor, picking my way through mounds of dirty clothes in order to make it out the door. The house is still silent, so I assume that no one is awake. However, as I pad to the kitchen, I see that Gregory is already awake. He's sipping from a cup of tea, I believe it to be, and reading The Great Gatsby. Gregory looks up as I step into the kitchen and pulls his lips into a thin line.

 

"Good morning, Gerard," he says irritably, returning to his book. After he had forced me to retrieve my sketchbook and to show my drawings to the rest of the house, he had yelled at me for nearly fifteen minutes about how trust is the core of the home, and how I was violating several rules by being so introverted. I don't like him anymore, as I don't think that I deserved to be scolded for not wanting to share something so personal.

 

Then again, I joined a fraternity home of the arts, so what else was to be expected?

 

I bite my lip and lean against the counter, picking at my fingernail. "I need to talk to you," I start nervously, and Gregory doesn't bat an eye. He doesn't even look up at me, or say anything, so I just continue. "When I signed up and when I was inducted, I didn't expect any of this... I don't feel comfortable sharing my art and my personal things with these guys, and I feel like I'm forced to do that."

 

Gregory finally looks up and sets down his book, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you joined the wrong fraternity home then. You weren't so closed off when I met you, Gerard," he muses, "I think it may be that guy you're always hanging out with. Frank, you said his name was? He's no good. I think he has a bad influence on you." 

 

My face reddens and I take a suddenly confident step towards Greg, and he flinches slightly. "Excuse me?" I hiss, "Frank isn't a bad influence. He's an amazing person, and I can hang out with him all I want. I've always been like this. I have fucking social anxiety! And you know what? I _did_ join the wrong fraternity home. Being tied down like this and being hurt like this by people is so degrading! I am _done!_ " 

 

Gregory doesn't say a word as I turn on my heel and storm out of the kitchen and back to my room, and I realize that my outbreak woke up some people. Dallon appears in the doorway of one of the rooms, rubbing his eyes, and I sweep past him. "Gerard? What's all the yelling about?" he asks groggily, yawning. I don't answer his question, and I step into my room, where Jimmie is still snoring.

 

I yank off my sweatpants and throw on some skinny jeans, and I throw my belongings back into a random bag. Hatred burns like a fire in my chest, and I never want to have to see Gregory's ugly little face again. He can't force me to do something I don't want to do and then target my friends. That's a huge no-no.

 

Placing my bags onto my shoulder, in the crook of my arm, and anywhere else I can, I return to the living room and glare at Gregory, who is standing with a certificate in his hand and a book which contains the rules and regulations of the fraternity home. "You're hereby expelled from Kappa Pi, and you will be shunned by your ex-brothers. Don't return here," he spits, and tears my certificate of induction in half. I feel no regret as I smirk and flip him off, and then rush out of the house.

 

Freedom is so sweet, and parting isn't sweet sorrow in the least.

 

***

 

The lobbyist hands me the other set of keys to the room, saying that Frank has moved back in as well. "I know," I reply with a smile, thanking her as I make the treacherous journey up the stairs. I muster all of my strength as an attempt to make it up to the room without toppling back down the way I came, and when I complete this, I heave a huge sigh. 

 

The hall is empty, and I remember that it's only about 6:30, so I try to be as quiet as possible. I make it to the room that I had first been acquainted with on my very first day of college, where I had been so sure of myself and so eager for what was to come. The room where my whole journey began, I feel. 

 

Struggling, I insert the key into the lock, and then turn it. I feel like maybe Frank is still sleeping, so I try to remain as silent as I can. I crack open the door and peer in, the room just as I remember it; Frank's shit is all over the place, and the scent of cigarettes and coffee greets me. That's what Frank smells like, and I love that smell. A lot.

 

I step quietly into the room and close the door behind me, and I see a slumped figure on the bed to my left. The figure's form rises and falls with sleep, small breaths filling the room at even intervals. Frank is, indeed, asleep, so I remain silent as I set down my bags and unpack. I scoot around the room and set about setting up my side. Well, I've kind of decided that there's no "my side", "your side" stuff here. It's just our room. In fact, we often fall asleep in the same bed, or I'll somehow wake up cradled in Frank's arms. And I'm so eager to have that back.

 

Placing my comics back onto the shelf and folding some clothes neatly into my drawers, I eventually finish. When I'm done, I decide to finish the picture of Frank that I had started a few days ago. He's still asleep, and the small window is barely a source of light, so I have to quietly walk over to the bed and peer at him as though I'm a doctor analyzing his body. His mouth is slightly ajar, his eyes barely closed, but he's still extremely adorable.

 

Whether he's murdering someone or getting dressed or puking, I think he'll always be cute.

 

I quietly sketch in his lips, my lines strong and thick, and I move onto the shading of his nose and the lighting of his eyes. The picture doesn't really capture his true beauty, but it's not half bad. After I finish the actual outline and drawing in pencil, I return to my bed and take out my water colors, walking over to the bathroom to get a cup of water.

 

When I return, Frank is still asleep, somehow, and I begin to paint in the portrait. My drawing style is extremely comical, and my lines are usually very confident and strong. I've written and illustrated comics for personal purposes, though I haven't actually published anything or tried to put it out there. I dip my paintbrush into the water, and then drag it along the pale color I use for skin. The people I draw, I usually paint white or something like that, but I haven't really drawn too many people.

 

After painting and adding some orange to create some shading and contrast, I rinse out the paintbrush and continue to paint. About thirty minutes later, I finish the painting, actually kind of proud. I've captured the smoothness of Frank's features, the color of his eyes, and the smile, adding the glint of his lip ring as an afterthought. 

 

I finish by signing the bottom right corner, nodding at my work. Not bad. I set the sketchbook on the desk, leaving it open so that it can dry, and I watch Frank as I wait for him to wake up. 

 

Eventually, I get tired of waiting for him to awake, so I crawl into his bed and curl up next to him, bringing my arms around him. He stirs slightly, takes a deep breath, and his eyes flutter open. "Ten more minutes..." he mutters, closing his eyes again.

 

"No, wake up," I whine, and his eyes shoot open. "Gee!" he exclaims, jumping up. He reminds me of a peeing chihuahua, all excited and shaking. He throws his arms around me, nearly knocking me backwards off of the bed. 

 

I laugh and return the embrace, kissing his neck softly. He's wearing a shirt that's way too big for him, and it slides off of his shoulder as we hold each other. "We're never moving apart ever again. Never," he whispers, and we sway slightly. I smile and nod, and we sit like that for a while.

 

Though there are many twists and turns and lots of homework and shitty people and crappy fraternity homes in college, I can't complain; I have the best boyfriend ever, and even though that sounds really cheesy, it's true. I remember Donna's warnings of "Don't have sex yet" and "Don't let Frank get in the way of your studies", and in a way, I've broken both of those rules and threats. But she was only kidding, and I think she'll love Frank.

 

I mean, this is just a college relationship, but I think it'll last a really long time. In my mind, I'm thinking that this will last for eternity.

 

And something tells me that it will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut scene! We've done it! Thank you guys so much for reading this, and thank you geeisajacketslut for requesting this. I had an amazing time, and now I have to go through and correct spelling errors in shit.
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT I PUT IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES TRYING TO FIND OUT THE ACTUAL PURPOSE OF A FRATERNITY HOME I SHIT YOU NOT WHAT THE FUCK EVEN
> 
> SHXKDLWKDOPFKE
> 
> I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THIS SHIT COME ON! Okay, okay, sorry. All this new knowledge. Greeks. Ajax dishwashing soap. I really want cereal.
> 
> Next chapter, they'll be looking into joining clubs and shit, so I'll post that tomorrow! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it this far and if not let me know how to fix it because this is so new yep okay thanks mah bebes! (Bebes not babes I cannot freak you guys out like that)
> 
> xoromanticizingmychemicals


End file.
